Retiens Moi
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Harm et Mac vivent ensembles dans la ville de San Diego.  JAG Fanfiction.Mac a accepté le poste et la promotion qu'on lui a proposée et Harm est avocat dans un cabinet privé. Ils vivent ensembles mais certains événements vont bousculés leur quotidien
1. Chapter 1

Titre: " Retiens moi ".  
>'Sarah'<br>Auteur : Julia R.  
>Avertissement : Aucun<br>Catégorie : Drame.  
>Résumé : Harm et Mac vivent ensembles dans la ville de San Diego.<br>Mac a acceptée le poste et la promotion qu'on lui a proposée et Harm est avocat dans un cabinet privé. Ils vivent heureux ensembles mais certains événements vont bousculés leur quotidien.  
>Disclaimer : La série Jag ne m'appartiens pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. <p>

15 : 53 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Dans la cuisine Harm est face au plan de travail et verse du café dans sa tasse. Mac entre dans la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle fini de boutonner sa veste d'uniforme et porte dans sa main ses chaussures à talons noires. Harm se retourne étonné par l'arrivée de sa femme. Il lui sourit.  
>- Tu aurai pus me dire qu'il était si tard ! Lança t-elle.<br>Elle glissa ses pieds dans les chaussures qu'elle venait de poser sur le sol.  
>- Il n'est pas si tard dit Harm en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.<br>- Je suis en retard ! Elle lui prit le café des mains et bus deux courtes gorgées, puis lui redonna.  
>- Tu es la patronne ! Tu peux te permettre d'être en retard de temps en temps.<br>Elle soupira.  
>- Tu ne changeras jamais ! Elle sourit.<br>- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !  
>- L'amour n'excuse pas tout Harmon Rabb et sûrement pas le fait d'être en retard au bureau !<br>Elle passa à coté de son époux et pris les clés de la voitures posées sur la table ainsi que son portable.  
>Harm bus calmement comme si l'agitation qui animait son épouse ne le touchait pas. Mac soupira et Harm se tourna vers elle.<br>- Je ne trouve plus le dossier Sanders. Elle fouilla dans quelques papiers.  
>- Dans ton attaché–case, dit calmement Harm.<br>- Non je ne l'ai pas rangé, j'y ai encore travaillée hier et je sais que je ne l'y ai pas mis. Aujourd'hui je dois le confier aux avocats et…  
>- Dans ton sac Sarah !<br>Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit le dossier rangé parmi ses autres documents. Elle regarda Harm.  
>- Je l'ai mis. Il posa sa tasse et s'approcha d'elle. Tu es débordée en ce moment. Il la prit tendrement par les épaules. Nous n'avons même plus de temps pour nous.<br>- Harm je suis désolée mais j'ai des responsabilités.  
>- Oui, je sais ; murmura Harm.<br>Il l'embrassa doucement et Mac se blottit contre lui.  
>- Je dois y aller. Ils se séparèrent. A ce soir !<br>Mac s'apprêtât à sortir de la pièce.  
>- Tu oublies quelque chose.<br>Mac se retourna et Harm désigna sa mallette noire. Elle fit demi tour et sourit. Mac saisit l'anse et embrassa Harm.  
>- Merci ; murmura t- elle<br>Puis elle sorti de leur maison et monta dans sa voiture rouge qu'elle conduisit jusqu'au « QG des forces Pacifique » là ou elle travaillait.

00 : 18 GMT  
>Cabinet Gordon's<br>San Diego

- Harm !  
>Harm habillé en costard noir, chemise blanche et cravate se retourna pour faire face à un homme habillé de la même sorte. Il était petit, les cheveux gris, le ventre un peu rond. Sur son visage se démarquaient quelques fines rides. Il le regardait avec de petits mais profonds yeux bleus.<br>- Monsieur Gordon.  
>- Comment vous vous en sortez depuis que Maria nous a quittés ?<br>- Je m'en sors ! Mais de l'aide ne serai pas de trop ! Dit Harm en souriant.  
>- Justement nous avons enfin trouvés une remplaçante pour vous secondez.<br>- J'en suis ravi monsieur.  
>- John, pourriez vous installer mademoiselle Connely au bureau de Maria ?<br>Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Se tournant vers Harm  
>- Je pense qu'elle pourra vous aider. Je vous laisse faire connaissance j'ai une réunion avec un gros client !<br>- Très bien monsieur ; dit Harm avant que l'homme ne passe l'angle du couloir.  
>Harm se dirigea vers son bureau et s'arrêta devant, là où le jeune homme expliquait quelques instructions à sa nouvelle assistante.<br>- Pour le reste vous me trouverez à l'accueil de l'étage.  
>- Très bien, merci !<br>La femme se retournant fit face à Harm. Elle devait avoir son age, les cheveux correctement coiffés en chignions sur sa tête et le visage maquillé avec soin. Harm ne dit mot, il lui sembla connaître ce visage. Elle lui fit un large sourire.  
>- Harm ? L'ancien pilote fut surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom. Elle s'avança vers lui. Oui c'est bien toi ! J'ai été étonnée lorsque M. Gordon m'a dit que je devrai seconder un avocat du nom d'Harmon Rabb ! je croyais que tu avais fais l'Académie Militaire !<br>A cet instant Harm se rappela où il avait déjà vu cette femme ! C'était il y a 22 ans. Au lycée ils avaient eu une brève amourette. Harm se consacrant à la recherche de son père et à l'espoir d'intégrer l'académie afin de devenir pilote, l'avait quitté brusquement.  
>- Angie ! Dit il avec un sourire.<br>- Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé ! Je trouve même que les années t'ont rendus plus séduisant encore. Mais tu as quitté l'armée ?  
>- Oui…je me suis marié et j'ai dus démissionner. Je suis avocat<br>- Oh marié ! En effet tu n'es plus le 'Harm' que je connaissais ! Aurai tu aussi des petits 'Rabb' qui courent sur le gazon ?  
>- Non nous n'avons pas d'enfants ! Mais je suis heureux avec la femme que j'aime ! Et toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée depuis toutes ces années ?<br>- Eh bien…rien de bien réjouissant. J'ai beaucoup voyagée, travaillée dans de nombreux cabinets d'avocats et de médecins. Je ne me suis jamais mariée ! Je n'ai jamais trouvée celui qui me fallait ! Mais quelque chose me dis que ça arrivera !  
>- Je te le souhaite en tout cas ! Il sourit. Bon eh bien… je dois me remettre au travail, nous auront l'occasion de discuter avec toutes ses affaires en cours !<br>- Ca me fera plaisir de repenser au bon vieux temps avec toi !  
>Harm sourit et entra dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir noir. Angelina le regarda un instant. Elle éprouvait encore une certaine attirance pour cet homme qu'elle avait connue des années pus tôt. Elle avait l'habitude de faire tourner la tête des hommes et, n'ayant que peu de scrupules, elle comptait bien attirer Harm dans ses filets. Elle eu un sourire de satisfaction puis s'afféra à son bureau.<p>

05 : 08 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Harm était seul assit à la table de la cuisine. La table est prête pour deux. Il mange quelques pâtes qu'il a cuisinées. Il pose sa fourchette et regarde sa montre qui indique déjà 9heures et 10 minutes. Il se lève et se dirige dans la pièce d'à coté pour y prendre le téléphone et compose le numéro de Mac. Elle répond.  
>- Colonel Rabb ?<br>Il sourit ravit d'entendre la voix de Mac prononcer ces paroles.  
>- C'est moi ! A quelle heure tu rentres ?<br>- Je suis désolée j'aurais dus te prévenir. L'affaire Sanders est plus compliquée que je ne le croyais. Je rentre dès que possible.  
>- Très bien.<br>- Je t'aime, dit Mac à l'autre bout du fil.  
>- Je t'aime Sarah.<br>Puis elle raccrocha. Harm soupira et en fit de même. Il s'écroula sur le canapé qui se trouvait à coté de lui et alluma la télévision. Il regarda un film puis le début d'une émission et s'endormi épuisé. Mac ouvrit la porte d'entrée doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harm et enleva ses chaussures. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon. Elle éteignit la télévision et s'assit sur la table basse face à Harm qui dormait paisiblement. Elle le regarda un moment, puis s'approcha doucement de son visage.  
>- Harm, murmura Mac tout en caressant ses cheveux, Harm je suis là.<br>Il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle lui sourit.  
>- Enfin, murmura Harm, tu m'as manquée.<br>- Je suis désolée je…  
>Il mis son index devant ses lèvres, puis l'embrassa.<br>- Allons nous coucher, dit il  
>Harm lui prit la main et tout deux se levèrent. Au passage Harm éteignit l'interrupteur et ils montèrent à l'étage regagner leur chambre.<p>

18 : 56 GMT  
>Cabinet Gordon's<br>San Diego

- Tu pourras mettre ceci aux archives Angie ? Dit Harm en tendant un dossier à son assistante.  
>- Pas de problème, dit elle avec un sourire. Il s'apprêtât à entrer dans son bureau. Harm ? Il se retourna. Sa te dirais de dîner ensembles se soir ? Nous travaillons depuis deux semaines et j'aimerai t'inviter !<br>- Angie ! Je suis marié, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec ma femme, je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre !  
>- Harm ! S'il te plait en amis, tu me disais que ta femme rentrais toujours très tard ! Et puis nous sommes collègues !<br>Harm sourit. Mac avait été aussi sa collègue avant de devenir beaucoup plus que cela. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps à ses cotés. Leur travail respectif était prenant et ils ne passaient que de très rares moments privilégier seuls à seuls. Il pensa que Mac travaillerait tard et qu'il pourra discuter un peu avec Angelina. Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle se qui lui sembla être une raison convenable pour accepter son invitation.  
>- Ok, dit Harm, mais quelque chose de rapide pour que je ne rentre pas trop tard !<br>- D'accord !

04 : 17 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac portait une sublime robe bleue nuit en velours. Elle était dans la cuisine et posa un chandelier sur la table qu'elle venait de préparer avec soin. On sonna à la porte et elle s'y dirigea immédiatement. Elle paya le livreur qui venait lui apporter un plat. Bien que voulant faire plaisir à son époux en organisant une soirée en tête à tête, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour cuisiner. Elle disposa le repas dans un plat et regarda l'heure. Harm devrait arriver, comme elle, il finissait souvent tard et elle prévu que cette fois ne déroge pas à la règle. Elle mis de la musique et attendit. Elle entendit enfin les roues de sa voiture dans l'allée. Harm ouvrit la porte.  
>- Sarah ? Tu es rentrée plus tôt ? Il posa ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea dans la cuisine où il vit la table dressée et sa femme allumant les bougies du chandelier.<br>- Bonsoir…dit Mac avec un sourire. Je suis rentrée plus tôt pour que l'on puisse dîner tout les deux.  
>- Tu … es magnifique !<br>Harm sourit. Mac l'embrassa tendrement et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
>- C'est soirée est juste pour nous…alors profite en !<br>- Mais je compte bien.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent puis s'assirent. Mac le servit. Il n'avait pas faim, le repas avec Angelina lui avait rempli l'estomac.<br>- Je sais que je n'ai pas cuisinée ! Désolée mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ! Mais tu sais le traiteur fait ça plutôt bien !  
>- Excuse moi. Je pensais à autre chose !<br>- Une affaire ?  
>- Oui…mais ce n'est pas très important. Je suis tout à toi !<br>- Tan mieux ! Mac sourit. Ne parlons pas de travail ce soir, promis ?  
>Harm sourit. En regardant Mac il repensait à se qu'il avait dit à Angelina. Qu'il aimait profondément Mac mais que son travail leur empêchait parfois de vivre pleinement leur amour. Il se demandait si Mac l'aimait plus que sa carrière. L'absence d'enfant lui pesait également. Angelina avait voulu savoir pourquoi ils n'en avaient pas eu. Harm ne lui a pas énoncé la véritable raison, sachant que Mac souffrait elle aussi beaucoup de cette situation.<br>- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?  
>Harm sortit de ses pensés. Ils avaient finis le repas et Mac le regardait avec insistance attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.<br>-Je…euh…  
>Mac soupira. Elle se leva pris la main de son époux qui recula sa chaise puis s'assit sur ses genoux.<br>- Tu es ailleurs Harm !  
>- Excuse moi.<br>Elle resta un moment le regard perdu dans ses profonds yeux bleus.  
>- Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe Harm, ni à quoi tu pense, mais tu sais que quoi qu'il y ai-je suis là !<br>- Oui…je sais, murmura Harm.  
>Mac se pencha et l'embrassa un long moment. Elle posa son front contre le sien.<br>- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour ouvrir cette robe ! Si tu n'as rien de prévus bien sûr.  
>Tout deux se sourirent.<br>- Je t'aiderai avec plaisir.  
>Ils se levèrent, Mac éteignit les bougies et Harm la pris dans ses bras. Elle ria. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et Harm la porta à l'étage jusque dans leur lit où il la déposa délicatement sur les draps.<br>Harm ne pensa plus une seule seconde à Angelina ni a leur discussion, savourant ainsi chaque instant de cette nuit passée auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

04:08 GMT  
>Cabinet Gordon's<br>San Diego

Harm était assis à son bureau. Tout en regardant une photo de Mac posée à coté de sa petite lampe il se frotta la nuque. Il estima qu'il était le temps pour lui de rentrer la retrouver. Fatigué par une longue journée et une courte nuit il avait hâte de pouvoir quitter le bureau. Il se leva et pris quelques documents qu'il mit dans son attaché-case.  
>-Tu pars déjà ? Lui lança Angelina en entrant dans son bureau.<br>Harm se retourna.  
>- Oui …j'ai pris quelques dossiers. On se revoit lundi !<br>- Ta femme ne va pas faire une crise à cause de ton travail ?  
>- Ce n'est pas son genre ! Et puis nous avons réglés quelques petites choses hier soir ! Il sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensembles.<br>- Oh…dommage. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. D'après se que tu me disais ça n'allait pas trop entre vous ! Elle était trop distante avec toi. Si j'étais à sa place je ne le serai pas.  
>A présent elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.<br>-Oui mais tu ne l'est pas et je pense t'avoir trop parlé de ma relation avec Sarah. Harm fronça les sourcils sentant l'attitude d'Angelina suspecte. Je dois y aller.  
>Angelina retenue Harm par le bras et l'embrassa. Il se laissa d'abords faire, étonné de la réaction de son assistante puis il la pris par les épaules afin qu'elle lâche son emprise. A cet instant les yeux de Harm se posèrent sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il vit Mac. D'un geste brusque il se sépara d'Angelina. Mac les regardaient sans dire un seul mot. Harm sentit de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la colère dans ses yeux. Mac regarda le sol et s'en alla.<br>- SARAH ! Harm l'appela. Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Dit il en colère à Angelina.  
>- Je pensais que sa pourrai te plaire ! dit elle un sourire en coin<br>- Tu t'es trompée ! Je n'éprouve rien pour toi et je n'éprouverai jamais rien ! C'est elle que j'aime et je refuse de la perdre.  
>Furieux Harm laissa Angelina seule dans la pièce, fière d'avoir pus mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était fixée. Il arriva dans la rue essoufflé d'avoir descendu plusieurs étages en courant pour arriver plus vite.<br>Il ne vit aucune trace de Mac. Harm ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la connaissait trop bien et savait dans quel état elle était à cet instant. Ils venaient de se retrouver et à présent il allait la perdre. Il le savait, il devra se battre pour la retenir, cette fois il avait l'intention de se battre pour la garder auprès de lui. Harm se trouvait seul sur ce large trottoir. Seul dans une foule d'inconnus regardant le sol. Il décida de renter chez eux. Elle s'y trouverai peut être. Harm en doutait mais il ne savait pas où il devait la chercher. L'attendre chez eux lui sembla être la meilleure solution.

07 : 46 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

La porte claqua. Harm assit sur le canapé sorti de ses pensées. Il se leva d'un bond et arriva dans l'entrée pour parler à son épouse. Il fut étonné de voir que se tenait une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans chargée de quelques sacs. Elle le regarda elle aussi étonnée.  
>- Salut ! Dit Mattie.<br>- Salut, répondit Harm avec un sourire. Tu rentres tard ! Ca s'est bien passé à l'université cette semaine ?  
>- Oui …ça allait. J'ai une semaine de vacances. Où est Sarah ? Demanda la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon.<br>- Euh…Elle rentre tard.  
>- Ah bon mais il est déjà tard !<br>- Une affaire importante.  
>- Tu n'aime pas ça avoue le ! Dit Mattie avec un sourire. Bon eh bien je la verrai demain, je vais me coucher ! Souhaite lui bonne nuit de ma part. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. A demain…<br>- A demain.  
>Mattie monta quelques affaires dans sa chambre à l'étage et Harm entendit la porte se fermer. Il se rassit dans le salon et attendit encore une heure, puis deux et enfin vers trois heures du matin la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourna et Mac entra. Elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle se versa un grand verre d'eau et sortit des cachets d'un tiroir. Harm entra dans la pièce. Il la regarda, toujours habillée de son uniforme de Marines, elle se tenait chétivement, à plusieurs reprises il crus qu'elle allait tomber. Elle avait les traits du visage tiré, ses yeux étaient rouges et fatigués. Harm compris qu'elle avait pleurée des heures. Il vit sa main tremblée lorsqu'elle porta le verre à ses lèvres. Harm s'approcha d'elle et voulu la prendre dans ses bras.<br>- Sarah…  
>Elle le tenu a distance par un violent mouvement de bras. Le verre s'échappa et fini sa course sur le sol froid. Harm s'arrêta et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.<br>- Vas t'en, dit Mac d'une voix sèche et une boule dans la gorge, je t'en pris Harm…  
>- Chérie je…Commença maladroitement Harm.<br>- Non, je ne veux pas entendre se que tu as à me dire, quitte cette maison. A présent Harm vit des éclairs dans ses yeux. C'est se qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde.  
>- Sarah, attends je peux expliquer…<br>- Tu m'as trahis Harm ! Hier soir tu pensais à elle n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que tu étais sincère lorsque tu me disais toutes ces belles promesses ?  
>- Je pensais chaque choses…je t'aime ! Elle ne compte pas ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé je n'ai rien pus faire !<br>Sarah soupira.  
>- Harm ne rejette pas toujours la faute sur les autres ! Et comment savoir si tu me dis la vérité ?<br>- Fais moi confiance, se défendit Harm.  
>- Confiance ? Non Harm…je ne te crois plus. Elle parlait d'une voix calme.<br>- Ecoute moi !  
>- Quitte cette maison Harm, va la rejoindre si tu le veux mais moi j'ai besoin d'être seule.<br>Harm regardait Mac dans les yeux, des larmes y naissaient. Il compris qu'elle souffrait énormément et préféras ne pas alourdir sa peine en se défendant.  
>- Très bien, dit Harm.<br>Renonçant une fois de plus à gagner le combat de son cœur.  
>Il sortit de la pièce et pris ses clés de voitures dans l'entrée. Une fois dans l'embrasure de la porte il se tourna et vit Mac face à l'évier, lui tournant le dos. Il devinait que les larmes qu'il avait vus naîtrent coulaient sur ses joues à cet instant. En haut de l'escalier il vit Mattie en pyjama qui le regardait abasourdie.<br>- Prends soin d'elle, murmura Harm à la jeune femme puis il sortit et quitta la maison.

15 : 08 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et pris son attaché-case. Mattie entra dans la cuisine. Elle regarda la jeune femme de ses beaux yeux noisettes mais fatigués par la courte nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Harm était partit et elle avait encore pleurée des heures après son départ. Mac avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement. Elle accorda un faible sourire à Mattie.  
>- Tu es rentrée hier soir ?<br>- Oui je suis en vacances, je te l'avais dis tu te souviens ?  
>- Oui, ça m'était sortit de la tête ! Je suis désolée mais je dois partir…on peut se voir au déjeuner si tu veux ? Je m'arrangerai.<br>Mattie sourit, Mac passa à coté d'elle et sortit de la pièce.  
>- Sarah ! Celle-ci se retourna. Qu'est se qui s'est passé avec Harm ?<br>Mac eu la gorge sèche. Elle se doutait que Mattie allait lui poser cette question mais les événements étaient encore trop récents.  
>- Je vous ai entendue hier soir, continua Mattie, vous ne vous êtes jamais disputés comme ça depuis que nous vivons ici.<br>- Mattie ça ne regarde que nous deux.  
>- Ah bon ? Alors je dois juste me taire ?<br>- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter maintenant ! Je dois aller au bureau.  
>Mac s'apprêta à prendre la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit. Harm entra. Devant le silence de Mac et Mattie il se justifia.<br>- Je viens chercher des affaires pour m'installer à l'hôtel, dit Harm en regardant Mac. Elle ne répondit pas. Sarah…écoute moi.  
>- Je dois y aller ! Laisse la clé à Mattie ! Elle frôla son époux qui ferma les yeux à ce contact et à l'odeur de son parfum. Mac sortit de la maison laissant la jeune femme et Harm ensembles.<p>

15 : 17 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Harm dans la chambre mettait des affaires dans sa valise ouverte sur le lit. Mattie se trouvait assise à coté de celle-ci.  
>- Racontes moi Harm !<br>- Elle ne t'a rien dit ? Je vais vivre à l'hôtel pour quelques temps.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>Harm soupira.  
>- Je lui ai fait mal. Il prit un T-shirt plié et fit tomber un foulard transparent. Il le ramassa délicatement, le regarda un instant puis le posa sur le lit.<br>- Tu l'aimes !  
>- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Elle se croit trahie ! Que j'aime une autre femme.<br>- Pourquoi croirait elle ça ?  
>- Elle m'a vu avec mon assistante dans les bras ! Mais elle croyait connaître mes intentions. J'ai fais l'erreur de ne pas me débattre.<br>Il boucla sa valise et sortit de la pièce. Mattie prit le foulard de Mac et suivit Harm dans l'entrée.  
>- Fais tout pour la garder Harm ! Elle lui tendit le délicat tissu. Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble et je ne veux pas devoir vous voir séparément, vous êtes ma famille !<br>Il ne disait rien, touché par les paroles de cette jeune femme qu'il avait pris sous son aile quelques années plus tôt. Mattie continua.  
>- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime ! Elle t'en veut et s'est normal mais fait tout pour lui prouver que c'est à elle que tu tiens et pas à une autre. Allez prends le !<br>Harm sourit face à la détermination de Mattie. Il prit le foulard.  
>- Tiens, il rendit les clés à Mattie.<br>- A bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Sarah.  
>- Je l'espère !<p>

18 : 43 GMT  
>QG Forces du Pacifique<br>San Diego

Mac est assise à son bureau un stylo à la main, elle est penchée sur un rapport de procès. Elle a beau lire et relire ces quelques lignes elle n'arrive pas à sa concentrer. Jennifer frappe à la porte entrouverte. Mac ne lève pas les yeux.  
>- Quelque chose est arrivé pour vous Madame. Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Madame ?<br>- Pardon ? Mac leva sa tête et regarda Jennifer qui portait un gros bouquet de roses rouges.  
>- Ceci est arrivé pour vous. Il est magnifique ! Je vous le mets dans un vase.<br>- Non ! Laissez je m'en occupe.  
>- Très bien Madame.<br>Mac qui s'était levée prit le bouquet et Jennifer sortit. Elle le regarda un instant et y vit une petite carte glissée entre les pétales rouges. Mac l'ouvrit et lu se qu'il était écrit : « C'est toi que j'aime » signé « Harm ». Mac s'était douté que le bouquet venait de lui pour se faire pardonner. Mais elle le jeta sans hésitation dans sa poubelle.  
>Mac retourna s'assoire et se concentra sur les affaires qu'elle devait envoyer aux archives. Son téléphone sonna.<br>- Harm est ligne ! Je vous le passe. Dit joyeusement Jennifer.  
>- Non laissez ! Dites lui que je suis très occupée jusqu'à ce soir.<br>- Très bien Madame, répondit Jennifer étonnée.  
>Plus tard dans la journée Jennifer lui apporta d'autres papiers qu'elle signa.<br>- Harm a appelé une dizaine de fois Madame ! Ca avait l'air important.  
>- Merci Jennifer, répondit Mac sur un ton sec.<br>- Mattie aussi a appelée, vous deviez déjeuner ensembles.  
>Mac se frotta le front<br>- J'ai complètement oubliée ! J'avais beaucoup de travail.  
>- Je me suis permise de lui dire, elle dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle vous verra ce soir.<br>- Merci !  
>- De rien Madame.<br>Jennifer s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle vu le bouquet dans la poubelle.  
>Mac vit son étonnement.<br>- Ne dites rien Coates ! Retournez à votre bureau et fermez la porte !  
>- Madame…<br>- Merci Jennifer !  
>- Très bien Madame, répondit Jennifer la gorge sèche.<br>Elle tourna les talons et prit la poignée de la porte. Elle fut presque fermée lorsque Mac entendit la voix de Harm de l'autre coté.  
>- Elle est là Jennifer ?<br>- Monsieur je pense que…  
>La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Mac se leva d'un bond lorsque Harm entra.<br>- Ecoutes moi !  
>- Sors d'ici !<br>- Non ! Pas avant d'avoir entendu mes explications !  
>- Je ne veux pas devoir appeler la sécurité Harm ! Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus !<br>Elle était furieuse. Harm s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur son bureau.  
>- Je t'aime Sarah et je ne te laisserai pas partir !<br>- C'est toi qui es partis. Dit Mac calmement.  
>Ils se regardèrent un instant et Harm sortit sans dire un seul mot. Jennifer se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>- Laissez moi seule Jennifer ! Je ne suis là pour personne.  
>- Bien Madame.<br>Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Mac se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où passait un agréable rayon de soleil. Elle vit en bas de l'immeuble Harm marcher à sa voiture. Avant d'y entrer il jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre où elle se tenait.

29 Jours plus tard

09 : 45 GMT  
>Domiciles des Rabb<br>San Diego

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Harm vivait à l'hôtel. Mac avait eu de nombreux appels de son époux ainsi que des bouquets de fleurs et des lettres. Elle effaçait tout les messages enregistrés sur le répondeur, renvoyait les bouquets au fleuriste et n'ouvrai pas les enveloppes sur lesquelles elle reconnaissait l'écriture de Harm. Mattie lui disait sans cesse qu'elle devait l'écouter et qu'il tenait à elle. La jeune femme tentait désespérément de réconcilier ses parents adoptifs mais sans grand succès. Mac campait sur ses positions et Harm perdait de plus en plus espoir de revoir la femme qu'il aime. De nombreuses fois le ton montait entre Mac et Mattie. Mais depuis deux jours Mac n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Harm et Mattie ne lui parlait presque plus, les vacances étant finies elle était repartie à l'Université.

Mac était assise dans son lit. Ses cheveux détachés caressaient ses épaules nues. Elle relisait des rapports. Un frisson parcoura tout son corps. Elle posa le stylo qu'elle tenait et regarda l'heure : '01 :43'. Elle rassembla les papiers et les posa sur le sol à coté du lit. Elle enleva délicatement le drap et la couverture qui la recouvraient et se leva. Sa délicate nuisette bleu clair tombait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Elle ouvrit la porte de la penderie et s'apprêta à prendre un fin gilet. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur une chemise suspendue à un cintre. Une chemise de Harm. Mac sourit et l'enleva. Elle la porta à son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait pas l'avouer mais il lui manquait. A cet instant portée par l'odeur de son époux, elle voyait son visage, son sourire, elle entendait sa voix lui murmurer qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et que quoiqu'il arriverai ils seraient toujours ensembles. Mac ouvrit les yeux et regarda la chemise. « Quelle idiote » pensa t elle. A présent c'était fini ! Il l'avait trahie. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de tous les mots doux qu'il avait pus lui dire. Elle reprit le cintre et y accrocha à nouveau la chemise puis prit son gilet qui se trouvait à coté. Elle ferma la penderie et regagna le grand lit froid et vide. Avec sa main gauche elle voulue éteindre la lampe de chevet. Elle vit à son annulaire gauche son alliance ainsi que sa bague de fiançailles. Elle les enleva et les posa à coté de son réveil et éteignit la lumière.  
>Elle se coucha en remontant les draps jusqu'aux épaules. La tête posée sur son oreiller elle regardait la place qu'occupait son époux. Son oreiller n'avait aucun pli et le drap était parfaitement plié sur le haut de la couverture. Sous celle-ci, Mac glissa sa main et la posa sur le coussin. « Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Harm ? » Elle ferma les yeux. « Pourquoi ? » murmura t-elle avant de s'endormir.<p>

14 jours plus tard

17 :38 GMT  
>QG Forces du Pacifique<br>'Salle de conférence'  
>San Diego<p>

- En ce qui concerne l'affaire Andrews ! Comment se passe le procès Capitaine ?  
>Mac était assise au bout d'une longue table en bois foncé. Avaient pris place à ses cotés, Jennifer Coates ainsi que quelques avocats sous ses ordres.<br>- Nous avons trouvés un arrangement à l'amiable avec le Lieutenant Lellan. Pas de peine de prison, une caution et un retour à la vie civile.  
>L'homme qui répondit à Mac avait la carrure puissante, les yeux bleus, vifs, et des cheveux aussi blonds que les rayons du soleil.<br>- Lieutenant Lellan ? Demanda Mac.  
>- Le Capitaine Serco a trouvé les bons arguments pour convaincre mon client Madame. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.<br>- Très bien .Dit Mac dans un soupire. Coates les nouvelles affaires s'il vous plait ?  
>- Oui Madame.<br>Jennifer prit un carton sur le sol et le posa sur la table. ; Elle enleva le couvercle et tendit le premier dossier à Mac.  
>- Une affaire d'abandon de poste. Je vous confie l'enquête Lieutenant. Mac tendit le dossier au Lieutenant Lellan. Vous irez sur l'USS Thomas Jefferson dès que le verdict pour l'affaire Andrews sera rendu.<br>- Bien Madame.  
>- Le dossier Maxwell.<br>Dit Jennifer en tendant le dossier suivant à Mac.  
>Mais celle-ci ne le prit pas. Elle était prise d'un violant malaise. La tête lui tournait et elle avait l'impression que son corps entier avait de la température.<br>- Madame ? Demanda Jennifer.  
>Mac vit toute l'équipe la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle était pâle et ils avaient remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas.<br>- Oui...une affaire de vol de matériel militaire ! Sanchez vous vous en occupez…Mac sentie le malaise revenir…Excusez moi je ne me sens pas très bien.  
>Elle se leva et les officiers subalternes en firent de même. Mac fit deux pas et chancela.<br>- Vous êtes sûre que ça ira Madame ? Demanda le Capitaine Serco qui l'avait rattrapée de justesse.  
>- Euh…oui merci Capitaine…rompez.<br>Mac sortit en vitesse de la pièce et se dirigea sans hésitation vers les toilettes.

- Madame ? Jennifer se tenait derrière la porte Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes enfermée depuis vingt minutes !  
>Mac releva une dernière fois sa tête de la cuvette Elle était pâle et quelques mèches de ses cheveux rassemblés en chignon tombaient sur son visage. Elle prit un morceau de papier de toilette et se leva.<br>- Madame ? Insista Jennifer qui n'avait pas eu de réponse.  
>- Je vais bien merci…elle rinça et sortit. Une indigestion sans doute. Je n'ai pas le temps de cuisiner alors je mange se que je trouve…elle se rinça les mains dans le lavabo...Harm…elle resta silencieuse à regarder l'eau coulée sur ses mains…c'était lui qui s'occupait de faire un peu d'ordre dans le frigo ! Dit elle avec un timide sourire. Jennifer la regardait sans dire un seul mot. Je vais bien Quartier Maître ! La rassura Mac.<br>Elle se passa un peu d'eau dans le visage.  
>- Madame ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose de personnel ? S'aventura Jennifer.<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux et la regarda par le reflet de la glace.  
>- Vous n'avez plus votre alliance et votre bague ?<br>Mac regarda sa main gauche et de la droite caressa l'endroit où les bagues se trouvaient quelques jours plus tôt.  
>- Non ! J'ai dus les retirer et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de les remettre.<br>Mac passa à coté de Jennifer et s'apprêtât à sortir de la pièce.  
>- Madame ! Mattie m'a tout racontée ! Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous confier ?<br>- Si Mattie vous a tout dis je n'ai rien à rajouter !  
>- Mais …<br>- Merci Jennifer ! Répliqua Mac sur un ton sec qui mit fin à la conversation.  
>Elle regagna son bureau. Plusieurs fois dans la matinée Mac dus aller à tout vitesse aux toilettes où elle y passa entre dix et vingt minutes en moyenne.<p>

- Madame, je vais déjeuner ! Vous venez ou vous voulez que je vous ramène quelque chose ? Demanda Jennifer par l'interphone.  
>- Non merci...ça va un peu mieux ! Je vais en profiter pour sortir voire un médecin.<br>- Vous voulez que je vous y conduise ?  
>Mac sourit.<br>- Merci Jennifer mais j'irai seule ! Faites votre pause déjeuner, je serai de retour pour 14 heures.  
>- Très bien, comme vous voudrez Madame !<br>Mac raccrocha puis pris ses clés de voiture et descendit au parking. Elle conduisit jusqu'à la clinique où elle avait l'habitude de consulter depuis qu'elle vivait à San Diego.

20:16 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>San Diego

- Madame Rabb! Veuillez me suivre S'il vous plait!  
>Mac assise dans la salle d'attente se leva. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années la fit entrer dans une petite salle.<br>- Alors que se passe t-il ?  
>Mac s'assit sur le lit de consultation.<br>- J'ai des nausées et des vomissements depuis ce matin ! Je me sens fatiguée depuis plusieurs jours.  
>- Vous pensez que c'est peut être lié à votre traitement ?<br>- Non, je ne pense pas ! Je pense peut être une indigestion, j'ai mangée quelques restes sans regarder la date indiquée.  
>- Vous avez mal à l'estomac ?<br>- Pas trop non ! Mais des ballonnements gênant.  
>- Très bien nous allons voir ça ! Allongée vous.<br>Mac s'exécuta.  
>- Vous avez mal si j'appuis là ?<br>- Non.  
>- Ici ? Il monta ses mains au dessus de son nombril.<br>- Non.  
>- Je vais vous faire une prise de sang.<br>- Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment nécessaire ?  
>- Pour comprendre pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état ! Ca ne sera pas long.<br>Il sortit de la pièce et rapporta son matériel. Il lui fit une prise de sang.  
>- Voila Madame Rabb, dit il en faisant son pansement. Vous aurez les résultats demain ou après demain.<br>- En attendant ? Mac se leva.  
>- Je ne peux rien vous donner tant que je ne connais pas la cause de votre état !<br>- Je comprends.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais demander une analyse rapide. Je conçois parfaitement que votre état est gênant.<br>Il sourit.  
>- Merci docteur. Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main.<br>- Revenez dès que vous avez vos résultats.  
>- A bientôt.<br>- Au revoir Colonel.  
>Mac s'arrêta sur le chemin du bureau, elle avala son repas et retourna à son bureau terminer sa journée. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle seule dans cette maison vide et préféra donc se rendre utile. Elle rentra tard et alla directement se coucher. Le lendemain matin elle se leva tôt, prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit.<br>Dans la boite aux lettres était déposée une enveloppe blanche de la clinique. « Ils ont fait vite » pensa Mac. Elle la fourra dans sa mallette et partit à son travail.

16 :05 GMT  
>QG Forces du Pacifique<br>San Diego

- Madame. J'ai eu le Général Creswell au téléphone. Il m'a demandé si vous aviez fini la relecture du dossier Sanders pour la classification.  
>- Bonjour Jennifer ! Dit Mac avec un sourire en passant devant la jeune femme et en entrant dans son bureau. Oui, le dossier est définitivement bouclé ! Je ne pensais pas en voir un jour la fin ! Elle posa sa mallette sur son bureau et en sortit l'épais dossier. En le tirant du sac, l'enveloppe de la clinique tomba sur le sol.<br>- Vous semblez allez mieux Madame !  
>- Oui j'ai évitée de manger ! Par contre un café sera le bienvenu.<br>- Bien Madame j'y vais tout de suite.  
>- Tenez…<br>Mac tendit le dossier à Jennifer.  
>- Vous avez fait tomber quelque chose.<br>Jennifer désigna l'enveloppe. Mac se baissa et la ramassa. En se relevant elle fut prise d'un vertige.  
>- Oh non ! Soupira Mac.<br>- Madame ?  
>- Euh… Elle posa la lettre sur le bureau… je reviens. Elle sortit à toute allure de la pièce la main devant la bouche.<br>- Encore vos nausées Madame ?  
>- Passez le bonjour au Général ! Lança Mac avant de passer l'angle du couloir.<br>- Bien sûr, murmura Jennifer en souriant.

Mac repassa devant le bureau de Jennifer un quart d'heure plus tard, et entra dans son bureau.  
>- Apparemment ça ne va pas mieux Madame ! Dit Jennifer en la suivant.<br>- Non !  
>- Tenez votre café.<br>Jennifer lui tendit la tasse au-dessus des dossiers posés devant elle.  
>- Merci Jennifer, dit Mac en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil noir. Elle bu une longue gorgée puis posa sa tasse. Il me semble que je n'ai aucun rendez-vous en début d'après midi !<br>- Non Madame, aucun. A 16 heures un entretien avec le Commandant Lawrence et à 19 heures un dîner avec Monsieur Cliff.  
>- Tan mieux ! Je dois me rendre à la clinique pour mes résultats ; elle prit l'enveloppe ; je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Elle sourit et l'ouvrit. Son regard balaya l'ensemble de la feuille. Pour se qu'elle en connaissait tout lui semblai normal vu son état de santé. Une colonne cependant attira son attention.<br>- C'est impossible….Se ne fut qu'un faible murmure.  
>- Madame tout va bien ? Lui demanda Jennifer qui l'avait entendue et qui avait vu le visage de Mac changer d'expression.<br>- Oui… merci ! Rompez Quartier Maître !  
>- A vos ordres.<br>Jennifer sortit, la laissant seule. « Je dois me tromper » Pensa Mac « Oui c'est sûrement ça ! Le médecin en comprendra bien plus que moi et il pourra me donner une explication. »

La matinée fut rythmée par ses allés/retours, aussi discrets que possibles pour ne pas inquiéter Jennifer, entre les toilettes et son bureau ainsi que par les signatures des dossiers qu'elle lui apportait et le suivit des affaires en cours avec les avocats travaillant sous ses ordres.  
>- Coates si on me cherche…<br>- …Vous êtes sortie ! Finit Jennifer.

21: 35 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>San Diego

- Très bien Madame Rabb. J'ai trouvé se que vous avez. Dit le médecin avec un sourire en pliant la feuille de résultats que lui avait donnée Mac. Je vous rassure rien de grave, mais néanmoins quelque chose qu'il est nécessaire de surveiller.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Eh bien l'analyse de sang indique la présence dans votre corps d'une substance chimique bien particulière. Je me doutais qu'elle était la cause de votre état mais maintenant j'en ai la certitude.  
>Devant le regard hébété de Mac il poursuivit.<br>- Madame Rabb vous êtes enceinte !  
>- Qu…Quoi ? Non…c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas !<br>- Il faut croire que vous vous trompez !  
>- Vous ….vous en êtes certain ?<br>- L'analyse est formelle !  
>Mac ne sus comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Elle était heureuse mais ne le croyait pas. Elle avait définitivement mis de coté le fait d'avoir un enfant. A présent qu'elle ne l'attendait pas, ayant perdue tout espoir de devenir mère un jour, il était là. Elle pensa à Harm. Elle aurait voulue qu'il soit auprès d'elle à cet instant, comme il lui avait promis à leur mariage. Le médecin à l'époque lui avait dit que sa grossesse sera une grossesse à risque pour elle et le bébé. Elle se sentie incapable de l'affronter sans Harm.<br>- Je vais vous prescrire des cachets pour stopper vos nausées et les vomissements. Il lui tendit la feuille où il avait inscrit les noms des médicaments. J'ai consulté votre dossier, bien entendu je vous conseille de consulter rapidement un de mes confrères, vus la rareté de votre cas !  
>- Très bien, merci Docteur.<br>Tout deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.  
>- Toutes mes félicitations ! Passez encore une bonne fin de journée ! Il serra la main de Mac.<br>- Merci, vous aussi ! Au revoir.  
>- Au revoir Madame Rabb.<br>Mac passa à la pharmacie à l'étage en dessous récupérer ses médicaments. S'est l'esprit embrumé par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle ne démarra pas. Elle était bouleversée par cette annonce ainsi que par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à Harm. Il ne voudrait sans doute pas l'écouter, comme elle l'avait fait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle devait lui dire. Harm était le père et il devait savoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea sa main dans son sac. Elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son bureau. Jennifer décrocha.  
>- Euh…Jennifer. C'est moi Mac. Je…pouvez vous annuler mes rendez-vous de cette après midi s'il vous plait ?<br>- Madame le député Cliff est…  
>- S'il vous plait Coates trouvez quelque chose c'est important !<br>- Très bien Madame ! Madame vous allez bien ?  
>- Merci ! Je vous verrai demain.<br>Puis elle raccrocha. Elle démarra et prit le chemin du lieu où travaillait Harm. Mac se gara et resta un moment dans sa voiture avant de se décider à en sortir.

23 : 38 GMT  
>Cabinet Gordon's<br>San Diego

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage où Harm avait son bureau.  
>- Vous sortez là ? Demanda le petit homme rond aux yeux bleus.<br>- Euh…oui merci ! Répondit Mac avec un sourire.  
>Elle arriva dans le couloir à pas lent, la gorge sèche. Elle vit l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de son époux. Mac s'arrêta un instant.<br>- Je peux peut être vous aider Madame ? Demanda M. Gordon.  
>- Non …merci je viens voir…mon époux. Dit Mac avec un sourire.<br>- Vous êtes ?  
>- Pardon…elle lui tendit la main …Madame Rabb !<br>Il lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser dessus.  
>- Madame Rabb. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Mais Harm n'est pas là.<br>- Ah...je.  
>- Il a prit congé il y a une semaine…Sans donner aucune explication précise ! Je me suis même demandé si j'allais le garder dans le cabinet ! Mais c'est un avocat brillant ! Je ne pourrai pas m'en passer !<br>Mac eu un sourire gêné.  
>- Il m'avait l'air soucieux ces derniers temps ! Il a même renvoyé Mademoiselle Connely, pourtant une assistante brillante ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a des problèmes personnels ! Ne me dites pas qu'une femme comme vous peut être la cause de ses ennuis ! Je ne vous croirais pas ! Il sourit. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit il a réglé ses affaires les plus importantes et a prit un congé d'un mois.<br>- Très bien, merci Monsieur.  
>- Mais je vous en prie Madame Rabb ! J'ai été ravit d'avoir eu cette conversation avec vous. Bonne soirée.<br>- Merci, vous aussi.  
>Mac fit demi tour et appela l'ascenseur. Elle entra.<br>- Attendez ! Lança une voix dans le couloir.  
>Mac retint la porte.<br>- Madame Rabb ! Une femme en tailleur noir entra. Mac la reconnue immédiatement : c'était Angelina. Elle eu la gorge sèche. Les portes se refermèrent et elles restèrent toutes les deux seules dans l'ascenseur.  
>- Je suis désolée ! Commença Angelina. Je…je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches ! Surtout que Harm tenait tellement à vous ! Après se qu'il m'avait dit je pensais…<br>Mac ne la regardait pas, fixant les numéros des étages qui défilaient.  
>- C'est ma faute ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Harm et moi ! Il n'éprouve rien pour moi ! Je …écoutez moi ! Elle lui prit le bras et Mac tourna la tête vers elle. Il vous aime sincèrement ! Après votre séparation il était vraiment mal ! Il a prit un mois de congés …<br>L'ascenseur sonna l'arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.  
>- Croyez moi…Je suis vraiment désolée.<br>Mac sourit timidement.  
>- Merci de m'avoir dit ça !<br>Elle sortit et reprit la voiture pour rentrer chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

04 : 17 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac était assise seule dans la cuisine, la tête entre les mains. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Mattie entra dans la pièce.  
>- Bonsoir ! Je crois que tu rentrais tard, comme d'habitude. Lança la jeune femme sur un ton sec.<br>- Assis toi s'il te plait Mattie ! Dit calmement Mac.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai à te parler.  
>- Je peux écouter debout !<br>- Ne sois pas insolente et assis toi ! Dit Mac en levant la voix.  
>Mattie soupira et s'assit. Les deux femmes se faisaient face. Mac regardait la surface lisse de la table en bois et Mattie la regardait elle. Mac respira profondément et leva la tête vers Mattie.<br>- Sais tu où est Harm ?  
>- Pardon ? Demanda Mattie étonnée de cette question.<br>- Je dois lui parler et je ne sais pas où il est !  
>- Pourtant il me semble que lui a essayé de te parler pendant un mois et tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter.<br>- Mattie tu sais où il est ?  
>- Oui, elle se leva d'un bond, je sais où il est ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne te le dirais pas ! Il me l'a fait promettre ! Mac resta silencieuse. Il a quitté la ville pour faire le point ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point il a souffert !<br>- Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai été heureuse de voir l'homme que j'aime avec une autre femme ?  
>Mattie de répondit pas.<br>- Pourquoi tu veux le voir subitement ?  
>- Mattie, Mac soupira, ça ne…<br>- …me regardes pas ! Je sais ! Fini Mattie.  
>- Se n'est pas ça ! Je dois parler à Harm avant tout !<br>- Très bien ! Arrange toi pour le trouver alors ! Elle sortit de la pièce.  
>- Mattie ! Mac se leva et la suivit dans le couloir. Tu comprends s'est quelque chose d'important, qui ne concerne que Harm et moi pour le moment ! Je te dirais de quoi il s'agit lorsque j'en aurai parlé à Harm avant !<br>Mattie ne disais rien, regardant Mac dans les yeux. Elle sembla être au bord des larmes. Mattie comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin avec cette femme qui lui avait permis de connaître les joies de vivre comme une vraie famille.  
>- A Washington ! Il est partit là bas pour quelques jours. Après il m'a dit qu'il irait en Pennsylvanie …je n'en sais pas plus !<br>- Merci, murmura Mac, merci Mattie.  
>Mattie la regarda passer à toute allure dans les escaliers. Elle arriva en trombe dans sa chambre et sortit une valise du placard. Elle la remplie de vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main. Sur la table de nuit elle saisit son téléphone et, assise sur le lit, composa le numéro de l'aéroport de San Diego.<br>- Vente dernière minute, Bonsoir.  
>- Bonsoir je souhaiterais un billet simple pour Washington le plus tôt possible.<br>- Oui…je regarde…Nous avons un vol demain pour 11 : 47 min, il nous reste une place.  
>- Très bien. Je passerai chercher le billet demain.<br>- Bien sûr c'est à quel nom ?  
>- Rabb.<br>Il y eu un moment de silence.  
>- Voilà Madame vous pourrez chercher votre billet au guichet 'départ vols internes'.<br>- Merci au revoir.  
>- Au revoir Madame.<br>Puis elle reposa le combiné. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle n'avait pas reprises depuis qu'elle les avait posées là deux semaines plus tôt. Elle les posa dans le creux de sa main et sourit. Les choses avaient changées à présent. Mac sus qu'elle devait retrouver Harm et tout lui dire. Lui parler de l'enfant et lui demander pardon.  
>Elle sortit la chaîne, qu'elle avait autour du cou, de son T-shirt et l'ouvrit. Elle y passa ses bagues et la remit dans le col. Elle ferma sa valise qu'elle posa sur le sol et s'allongea un court instant. Elle s'endormie malgré elle, assommée par les médicaments qu'elle prenait.<p>

15 : 06 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Le réveil de Mac sonna. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle enfila son uniforme et descendit dans la cuisine avec sa valise. Elle prit un café et attendit que Mattie se lève. Celle-ci arriva enfin.  
>- Tu es encore là ? demanda la jeune femme.<br>- Je voulais te voir avant de partir. Répondit Mac.  
>- Mais tu vas être en retard !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je peux être en retard de temps en temps ! Mac repensait à Harm en prononçant ces paroles.<br>- Ah...fit Mattie en s'asseyant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la valise de Mac. Tu pars en mission. ?  
>- Non ! Je passe au bureau et je prends un avion pour Washington. Elle se leva et débarrassa sa tasse. Je vais chercher Harm !<br>- Pardon ?  
>Mac sourit.<br>- Mes affaires professionnelles les plus importantes sont réglées ! J'ai des jours calmes, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi au bureau. Il est tant que je règle mes affaires personnelles….avec Harm !  
>Mattie sourit, présentant cette annonce comme une future réconciliation.<br>- Je l'appelle pour lui demander où il est exactement comme ça tu pourras le trouver !  
>- Non ! Il va se douter de quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je vienne. Promets moi que si tu l'a au téléphone tu ne lui diras rien Mattie !<br>- Promis.  
>Une voiture klaxonna devant la maison.<br>- J'ai demandée une voiture avec un chauffeur pour une fois ! Dit Mac avec un sourire. Elle prit sa valise et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Je te confie la maison ! Pas trop de fêtes en mon absence et pas de pizza à chaque repas jeune fille ! Je préviendrai Jennifer pour qu'elle passe de temps en temps. Je pense rentrer la semaine prochaine…  
>- …Avec Harm ! Dit Mattie avec un sourire.<br>Mac sourit également.  
>- Je l'espère ! Au revoir Mattie !<br>- Au revoir ! Bonne chance ! Lança Mattie à Mac qui avait déjà prit la poignée de la porte d'entrée dans la main.

16 : 48 GMT  
>QG Forces du Pacifique<br>San Diego

- Reprenez moi ici dans une quinzaine de minutes Second Maître. Dit Mac en sortant de la voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant le bâtiment.  
>- Bien Madame.<br>Mac salua quelques officiers. Elle arriva à l'étage où elle avait son bureau et croisa Jennifer.  
>- Bonjour Jennifer. Je sais je suis en retard. Quelles sont les affaires en cours s'il vous plait ?<br>- Euh…Répondit Jennifer prise au dépourvu. L'affaire Andrews est classée et le Lieutenant Lellan mène l'enquête sur le Thomas Jefferson. L'affaire Maxwell piétine, ils ont retrouvés le matériel volé mais le Sergent nie en bloc !  
>- Transmettez au Lieutenant Sanchez que j'ordonne une audience préliminaire pour éclaircir cette affaire. Il assurera la défense du Sergent.<br>- Bien Madame.  
>- Vous avez pus arranger mes rendez-vous de hier ?<br>- Oui le député Cliff vous transmet qu'il souhaiterais vous voir prochainement pour votre dîner et le Commandant Lawrence est en mer il rentrera dans deux semaines.  
>- Très bien merci ! Le Capitaine Serco a-t-il un dossier en cour ?<br>- Je ne crois pas Madame. Juste des formulaires.  
>- Très bien convoquez le moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait !<br>- Oui.  
>Jennifer prit son téléphone pour joindre le Capitaine, Mac quant à elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau. Elle se retourna.<br>- Au fait Quartier Maître. Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. Est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un petit service ? Pourriez vous passer de temps en temps chez moi pour Mattie ? Je ne me fais pas trop de soucie pour elle mais je me sentirais rassurée.  
>- Bien sûr Madame ! Dit Jennifer avec un sourire.<br>- Merci.  
>- Madame ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Excusez moi mais…hier ça ne semblait pas aller. Je me mêle sans doute de se qu'il ne me regarde pas mais … vous allez bien ?<br>- Je vais bien Jennifer, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je dois prendre quelques jours pour régler quelques petites affaires personnelles. Mais rien qui mérite que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi. Merci.  
>- Très bien Madame !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Convoquez le Capitaine Serco s'il vous plait ! Je dois partir, j'ai un vol à 11 : 48 et je dois être à l'aéroport une heure trente avant.<br>- Oui Madame !  
>Mac entra dans son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda la photo qui était posée à coté de son PC. Une photo d'elle et de Harm à leur mariage. Chloé lui avait envoyée. Mac l'avait placée là dès son installation dans ses nouveaux quartiers et n'y avait jamais touchée. Faisant ainsi partie du décors sans même qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à sa présence. Sur la photo Harm passait ses bras sur son ventre. Il regardait l'objectif en souriant. Mac avait placée ses mains sur celle de son époux et le regardait un sourire aux lèvres, une étincelle dans les yeux.<br>Mac perdu dans ses souvenirs heureux sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.  
>- Entrez !<br>Le Capitaine Serco se mit au garde à vous.  
>- Repos Capitaine. Mac se leva. Je dois m'absenter pour quelques jours. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit la voiture qui devait l'amener à l'aéroport arriver doucement devant le bâtiment. Aussi, dit elle en se tournant vers lui, je vous charge de superviser les affaires en cour.<br>- Très bien Madame.  
>- Je vous fais confiance Capitaine. Tenez informer le Quartier Maître Coates qui me transmettra les messages.<br>- Bien Colonel.  
>- Je fais néanmoins appel à votre sens de l'initiative. Ne me contactez qu'en cas de nécessité.<br>- Oui Madame.  
>- Eh bien…je vais y aller. Elle passa à coté de lui.<br>- Bonnes vacances, dit il en souriant.  
>Mac ria.<br>- Merci Capitaine. A bientôt. Elle s'adressa à Jennifer. Le Capitaine Serco me remplacera pendant mon absence. Au revoir Jennifer. Et n'oublier pas pour Mattie je compte sur vous.  
>- Pas de problème madame !<br>- Merci.  
>- A bientôt Madame.<br>Mac sourit et sortit du bâtiment. Elle monta dans la voiture.  
>- A l'aéroport s'il vous plait.<br>- A vos ordres.

18 : 25 GMT  
>Aéroport International<br>San Diego

Le chauffeur sortit la valise de Mac du coffre et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Mac se rendit au guichet chercher son billet qu'elle avait réservé la veille et fit embarquer ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'embarcation et monta dans l'avion.  
>-C16, C18 …ah…C20 !<br>Ayant trouvée sa place elle s'y installa. Elle était assise contre le hublot et regardait dehors. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel azur. Elle se demanda se que pouvait faire son époux à cet instant. Elle pensa également à la réaction qu'il aurait en la voyant. Elle espérait qu'il réagirait bien. Et surtout qu'il veuille bien l'écouter. Mac fut prise d'un doute. « Est-ce que je fais bien ? Je l'ai rejeté lorsqu'il a tenté de m'expliquer la vérité ! Et si il ne voulait plus me voir ? Si il ne me pardonnait pas ? Et surtout comment je vais faire pour lui annoncer ça ! Il va peut être penser que je trouve une excuse pour qu'il revienne ! ». Tout se bousculaient dans la tête de Mac. Des centaines de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle ferma les yeux « Harm ».  
>-Excusez moi ! Je suis là !<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année un sourire aux lèvres la regardait. Il était à bout de souffle.  
>-Vous permettez ?<br>-Euh...oui bien sûr pardon !  
>Mac prit son sac qu'elle avait posé sur le siège à coté d'elle pour qu'il puisse s'assoire.<br>-Au zut !  
>-Pardon ? Mac se tourna vers l'homme.<br>-Eh bien…je suis en retard pour mon vol ! Par miracle j'arrive à le prendre et je me trouve à coté d'une femme superbe qui plus est seule. Mais voilà il se trouve qu'elle a un homme en tête ! Je suis maudit !  
>Mac ria. Et il en fit de même.<br>-Qu'est se qui vous fait dire que je pense à un homme ?  
>-Ca se voit…dans vos yeux !<br>L'hôtesse annonça le décollage. Il boucla sa ceinture et l'avion décolla.  
>-Je me présente, Max Cland ! Il lui tendit sa main.<br>-Sarah Rabb ! Dit Mac en la serrant.  
>-Alors qui est ce ? Un ami, un fiancé ? Non dites moi que s'est votre frère !<br>-Non c'est mon époux et je suis follement amoureuse de lui ! Dit Mac avec un sourire de malice.  
>-Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance !<br>-Désolée !  
>-Mais pourtant…il regarda sa main gauche, je ne vois aucune alliance ! Où peut être que vous êtes en mission !<br>Mac se sentait bien avec cet inconnu qui la faisait rire. Elle, qui de nature réservée sur sa vie privée, lui parla ouvertement et sans retenue.  
>-Non je vais à Washington pour le retrouver ! Nous nous sommes séparés il y a de ça un mois et demi et je prends cet avion pour le rejoindre.<br>-Oh ! Il ne vous a quand même pas quittée j'espère ? Qui penserai à quitter une femme comme vous ?  
>Elle sourit.<br>-Non ! C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir !  
>-Une autre femme ! C'est se qui arrive souvent !<br>-Eh bien c'est se que je croyais !  
>-Et ?<br>-Et non ! Elle soupira.  
>-Et il vous a fallu un mois et demi pour le découvrir ?<br>-Disons plutôt que d'autres événements sont venus bousculer les choses !  
>-Tel que ?<br>Mac sourit.  
>-C'est drôle je ne vous connaît pas et voilà que je vous raconte ma vie !<br>-C'est toujours plus simple de parler de soi à une personne qu'on ne connaît pas !  
>Mac le regarda étonnée.<br>-Je suis psychologue. Je me rends à Washington pour un congrès. Alors quel événement est arrivé ?  
>Mac sourit devant l'instance de cet inconnu. Elle regarda ses mains posées sur son ventre et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.<br>-Oh je vois ! Un événement de ce genre ! Mes félicitations sont de rigueur.  
>-Merci...mais comment ?<br>-Je vous l'ai dit. On voit tout dans vos yeux ! Et lorsque vous avez regardez votre ventre se n'était pas dur à trouver !  
>-Vous savez je tenais à se que Harm l'apprenne en premier et voilà que s'est un inconnu qui le sait avant même le père !<br>-Mais vous ne m'avez rien dis ! Je l'ai deviné alors on va dire que ça ne compte pas !  
>Tout deux se sourirent. Ils discutèrent presque pendant tout le vol, de choses et d'autres. De leur travail respectif, Mac parlait de Mattie et de Harm. Elle appris que Max était veuf, il n'avait pas d'enfants et s'investissait dans son travail. Il avait choisit d'exercé comme pédopsychiatre. Il aurait voulu avoir des enfants mais sa femme succomba trop tôt d'un cancer des seins et ne pus jamais lui en donner. Il encouragea Mac à retrouver Harm et à tout faire pour qu'il revienne. Max lui disait que tout deux étaient en vie et qu'ils allaient accueillir la venue d'un petite être né de leur amour. Pour lui la chose la plus importante au monde. Mac remarqua la façon dont il parlait de sa femme et du désir d'enfants qu'il n'avait pus assouvir, d'une manière très touchante. A cet instant elle compris que Harm avait pus souffrir de cette situation. Elle avait longtemps pensée qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre se qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle-même.<br>L'avion se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Washington. Mac n'eu pas l'impression que le voyage fut long. Max et elle sortirent ensembles de l'avion. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'embarquement.

01 : 18 GMT  
>Aéroport International<br>Washington DC

-Eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance Sarah ! Vous verrez je suis certain que tout se finira bien ! Et si jamais vous avez besoin de compagnie, vous avez mon numéro ! Appelez moi je me ferai un plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec vous autour d'un verre !  
>Mac sourit.<br>-Merci de m'avoir écouté pendant ce voyage.  
>-Ce fut un réel plaisir !<br>Mac lui tendit la main.  
>-Au revoir Max !<br>Ils se séparèrent. Mac partit chercher sa valise et sortit de l'aéroport. La nuit commençait à tomber. Mac eu un frisson. Elle avait oubliée que l'automne était nettement plus frais à Washington qu'à San Diego. Elle resta un instant sur le trottoir seule à regarder les taxis prendre et déposer des personnes chargées de bagages. Mac n'était pas revenue à Washington depuis son mariage un an et demi plus tôt. A cet instant, elle ne sus quoi faire. Elle n'avait prévenue personne de son arrivée, pas même Harriet et Bud. Mac ne savait pas ou chercher Harm qui devait connaître de nombreuses personnes en ville. Elle se dit que si il devait aller chez quelqu'un à Washington se serait chez leurs amis où encore chez Sturgis. Mais elle ne voulue pas les déranger à cette heure. « Je vais me reposer à l'hôtel »pensa Mac. Elle fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Mac ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtât à y mettre sa valise.  
>- Colonel ! MAC !<br>Celle-ci se retourna et vit jaillir de la foule Bud et Harriet. Etonnée elle répondit au chauffeur que s'était bon, elle referma la porte et celui-ci redémarra en trombe.  
>- Bonsoir ! Harriet la prit dans ses bras.<br>- Mais…que faites vous ici ? Demanda Mac en embrassant Bud.  
>- Jennifer nous a prévenue…commença Bud.<br>- Mattie lui a dit que vous viendriez à Washington…continua Harriet.  
>- Avec les horaires que vous aviez indiquez à Jennifer, nous avons pus prévoir votre heure d'arrivée.<br>- Mais désolée nous avons eu un peu de retard et nous avions eu peur de vous avoir manqué.  
>- J'avais oublié que les nouvelles allaient aussi vite ! Mac sourit. Merci d'être là, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !<br>- Nous aussi Mac ! Et puis s'est normal qu'on soit venus ! Dit Harriet avec un sourire.  
>- J'allais chercher une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit et…<br>- Hors de question ! Vous venez à la maison !  
>- Mais…<br>- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'! Insista Harriet.  
>- Très bien.<br>Bud prit la valise de Mac et tout les trois montèrent dans la voiture des Roberts. Pendant le trajet, Mac se demandait si Harm était encore à Washington et si il était chez les eux. Elle se demanda si il savait qu'elle était en route pour le revoir. Elle ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet avec Bud et Harriet sans qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Peut être que Harm leur avait parlé de leur séparation mais peut être qu'il n'en avait rien fait.  
>- Vous semblez fatiguée Madame. Dit Bud en regardant dans la glace latérale.<br>- Oui…j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps ! J'ai pris quelques jours pour me reposer un peu. Et vous Bud, comment ça va au JAG ?  
>- On s'en sort Madame ! Mais je dois avouer que ça manque un peu d'ambiance !<br>- Comment ça ? Demanda Mac étonnée.  
>- Eh bien. Ca fait plus d'un an que nous n'entendons plus vos échanges passionnés avec Harm et il faut dire que nous nous habituons difficilement à ce changement !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Vous allez le rejoindre avant de partir ? Demanda Bud.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Oui…Harm ! Il nous a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de travail et que vous n'aviez pas pus l'accompagner pour régler les affaires qu'il avait à faire. Il était là, la semaine dernière, je pense que vous le savez ! Donc je me demandais si vous alliez le rejoindre en Pennsylvanie chez sa grand-mère !<br>« Il ne leur a donc rien dit ! En Pennsylvanie ?».  
>- Euh…oui ! Je le rejoins ! Finis par dire Mac.<br>Harriet la regarda et remarqua à cet instant que Mac avait été prise au dépourvu et qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas entre Harm et elle.

02 :48 GMT  
>Domicile des Roberts<br>Washington DC

Bud monta la valise de Mac dans la chambre d'amis qu'avait occupé Harm quelques jours plus tôt. Il coucha également les enfants.  
>- Je suis désolée Harriet. Mon départ s'est fait au dernier moment, je n'ai même pas pensée à apporter quelque chose pour vous ou les enfants ! S'excusa Mac.<br>- Se n'est rien ne vous tracassez pas pour ça ! Ils ont bien assez de choses qu'ils laissent traîner dans toute la maison ! Les deux amies sourirent. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
>- Oui je veux bien un verre d'eau s'il vous plait Harriet.<br>Harriet la servie et elles prirent place dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait à coté de la cuisine. Mac bu à grande gorgée.  
>- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Harriet.<br>- Oui…ça va ! Mentie Mac.  
>- J'ai sentie qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Harm qui n'allait pas non plus ! Poursuivit Harriet sans tenir compte de la réponse de son amie. Vous devriez parler, ça ira mieux ! Harm lui n'a rien dit !<br>Mac sourit. Elle se doutait que Harm ne parlerai pas facilement de leur vie à deux à d'autres personnes même pas Harriet et Bud. Mac estima qu'elle avait pus parler à un inconnu dans l'avion alors qu'elle pouvait se confier sans crainte à Harriet !  
>- Harm et moi…nous sommes séparés ! Harriet ne répondit rien et Mac poursuivit. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois je l'ai vu dans les bras d'une autre femme, son assistante. Je voyais que depuis quelques temps il était distant et j'ai crus qu'elle en était la raison ! Mais je me suis trompée ! Moi même je pensais plus à mon travail qu'à notre couple. Après que je l'ai surpris avec elle, il a tenté de s'expliquer mais j'ai refusée de l'écouter et je lui ai demandé de quitter la maison. Il a essayer de me parler et de me joindre tout les jours jusqu'il y a de cela deux semaines. Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Je n'ai plus aucunes nouvelles de lui, sa présence et le son de sa voix ont commencés à me manquer. Et puis…<br>Elle s'arrêta.  
>- Quoi ?<br>Mac leva les yeux vers Harriet.  
>- J'ai appris que j'allais avoir un enfant, murmura Mac. En sortant de chez mon médecin je suis allée à son bureau pour lui dire mais il était partit. Il avait prit congé. J'ai revue son assistante qui avait été transférée à un autre poste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai crue mais je l'ai fait lorsqu'elle m'a affirmée qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux. J'ai demandée à Mattie où il était et elle m'a dit qu'il était partit pour Washington. Je dois le retrouver pour lui dire et lui demander pardon, où qu'il soit ! Si il est en Pennsylvanie j'y vais aussi ! Je ne sais pas comment il va me recevoir, je ne sais pas si il voudra m'écouter mais…je l'aime et cet enfant est de lui.<br>Harriet lui prit la main.  
>- Je suis sûre qu'il tient encore à vous et qu'il vous écoutera. Oh c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Toutes mes félicitations.<br>- Merci Harriet. Mais je dois vous demander quelque chose. Elle acquiesça. Ne parlez de ça à personne s'il vous plait ! Il est possible que…que j'ai des complications c'est pourquoi : je ne veux pas que la moitié du pays soit au courant ! Et puis pour le moment je préfère que ça ne se sache pas trop.  
>- Comment ça des complications ?<br>- Il y a de fortes possibilités que je perde cet enfant. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de santé lorsque je travaillais encore au QG du JAG, Harm était le seul au courant. J'avais peu de chance de tomber enceinte un jour et si cela arrivait je devrai faire très attention pour que tout se passe bien pour l'enfant et moi-même.  
>- Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. Et Harm sera là Madame ! J'en suis sûre !<br>- J'aimerai avoir autant de force de conviction que vous Harriet !  
>- Vous verrez je me trompe rarement<br>Toutes deux sourirent. Bud entra dans la pièce.  
>- De quoi parlez vous ?<br>Harriet regarda Mac.  
>- De choses de filles ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Chéri !<br>- Ah bon…je n'insiste pas alors !  
>Mac et Harriet rirent.<br>- Au fait Bud ! Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre PC ? Je dois regarder les horaires de vols internes pour la Pennsylvanie.  
>- Oui bien sûr. Mais vous repartez déjà ?<br>- Le plus tôt possible ! Je dois aller rejoindre Harm !  
>Elle regarda Harriet avec un sourire complice.<br>- Très bien !  
>Tout les deux regardèrent les horaires des vols du lendemain. Mac avait pris une place pour le vol de 09 : 46 min. Sa réservation faite ils discutèrent tout les trois autour d'un léger repas que Harriet avait préparé pour Mac. Après 3 heures à discuter de choses et d'autre la fatigue se fit sentir chez Mac.<br>- Je suis désolée je crois que je dois aller me coucher !  
>- Bonne nuit Madame.<br>- Bonne nuit et encore merci !  
>Mac monta à l'étage. Elle enfila sa nuisette et rangea enfin son uniforme dans sa valise. Elle se glissa dans les draps et s'endormie presque aussitôt assommée par la fatigue du voyage et celle des jours précédents ainsi que par l'influence des médicaments que lui avait prescrit le médecin.<p>

03 :32 GMT  
>Aéroport International<br>Washington DC

- Je suis désolée de partir si vite.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave Madame ! Répondit Bud.<br>- Ne dites pas au Général que je suis venue ! Il m'en voudrait de ne pas être passée le voir ! Dit Mac en souriant.  
>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais omettre de signaler ce détail.<br>- Au revoir Bud. Elle l'embrassa.  
>- Au revoir Madame.<br>- Harriet, merci pour tout ! Elle la serra dans les bras.  
>- C'est normal !<br>Une voix annonça l'embarquement du vol que prenait Mac pour la Pennsylvanie. Elle accorda un dernier mouvement de main à ses amis et monta dans l'avion. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps. En deux heures elle arriva à l'aéroport de Harrisburg. Elle embarqua ensuite dans un plus petit avion pour atterrir à l'aérodrome de Belleville, non loin de la ferme où vivait Gram, la grand-mère de Harm.

06 : 45 GMT  
>Belleville<br>Pennsylvanie

Mac passa devant une vitrine. Elle fut interpellée par les articles qui étaient vendus. Des vêtements et des jouets d'enfants. Elle sourit en repensant au petit miracle qui se trouvait en elle. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres elle poussa la porte vitrée et entra dans la boutique. Sur les étagères étaient posés des petits objets en bois de toutes les couleurs, des peluches douces ainsi que de tous petits habits.  
>- Je peux vous aider madame ?<br>- Euh…oui je voudrai ce petit ours s'il vous plait.  
>Elle désigna un ours blanc en peluche d'une dizaine de centimètres. Son paquet sous le bras elle chercha un Fast-food pour manger un Hamburger. Un petit plaisir qu'elle ne s'accordait que très rarement surtout depuis qu'elle vivait avec Harm. Son met engloutit, elle sortit le papier où elle avait inscrit l'adresse de Gram et appela un taxi. Celui-ci la conduisit en dehors de la ville, devant une ferme perdue dans la campagne. Il s'arrêta devant une barrière en bois blanche. Un tilleul immense avait poussé à coté du chemin qui menait à la demeure.<br>- Voilà madame, vous êtes arrivée !  
>- Merci.<br>Elle paya le chauffeur et sortit avec sa valise. Elle marcha jusqu'à la bordure peinte et s'arrêta un instant.  
>« Voilà j'y suis ! Je ne peux plus reculer à présent ! Harm est ici ! Olala… » Mac tremblai de la tête aux pieds. Un souffle de vent caressa son visage et quelques mèches de ses cheveux détachés tourbillonnèrent. Elle respira un bon coup et avança dans l'allée de gravillons de la maison de Gram.<p>

08 :24 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

Mac arriva sur le perron de la maison. Elle monta les trois petites marches en bois et sonna. « Pourvu que se ne soit pas Harm qui ouvre ! » Pensa t-elle. Elle attendit un moment et sonna à nouveau. Personne ne répondit. « Qu'est se que je fais ? Je suis à la bonne adresse au moins ? » Elle se sentait paniquer. Elle, qui avait instruite de nombreuses affaires, paniquait à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à la bonne adresse. « Je vais voir par derrière. » Toujours sa valise sous le bras, elle redescendit les marches. Mac sourit à l'idée que peut être le petit Harm enfant avait joué à cet endroit. Elle regarda les fleurs collées à la maison. Les plans étaient bien alignés et entretenus. Ils formaient un par terre de couleurs et de senteurs.  
>- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?<br>Mac sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la vieille femme qui était derrière elle. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. C'était une petite femme un peu ronde, elle portait un tablier vert et des bottes en caoutchouc. Un chapeau de paille recouvrait ses cheveux blancs. Mac sus à l'instant ou elle croisa son regard qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse. Cette vieille femme avait le même regard que son petit fils. Stupéfaite, Mac se décida enfin à répondre.  
>- Excusez moi madame…Vous êtes bien Gram ? Sarah ?<br>- Oui…  
>Elle fronça les sourcils et Mac sourit, voyant la même expression dans ses yeux que celle qu'elle voyait souvent dans ceux de son époux.<br>- Je suis…  
>- Sarah n'est ce pas ? Dit la vieille femme en souriant. La femme de mon petit Harm ?<br>- Euh…oui.  
>Elle s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.<br>- Mais comment vous ? Commença Mac lorsque Gram l'eu lâchée.  
>- Je vous ai reconnue. Elle continua devant le regard interrogateur de Mac. Harm m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et j'ai aperçue une photo il y a deux soirs de cela. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. Mais ne le dites pas à Harm il ne sais pas que je l'ai vu !<br>Toutes deux rirent.  
>- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Sarah.<br>- Moi aussi madame !  
>- Allons pas de 'Madame' ça me vieillit ! C'est Gram !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Très bien…Gram !<br>- Allez venez, entrez !  
>Elle passa à coté d'elle et monta les marches. Mac se figea sur place.<br>- Excusez moi mais... Gram se retourna…Harm est ici ? Je veux dire, à la ferme en ce moment ?  
>- Il m'a dit pour votre séparation ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en ville il rentrera dans une heure ou deux. Nous pouvons discuter tranquillement.<br>Mac suivit Gram à l'intérieur, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée Harm et d'avoir encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à face. Gram dit à Mac de laisser sa valise dans le salon et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elles s'assirent autour d'une tisane. Mac regarda autour d'elle, elle comprenait pourquoi Harm aimait venir ici. Elle s'y sentait bien, en paix.  
>- Vous êtes venue le chercher ? Pour toute réponse Mac sourit. Je dois vous dire qu'il ne va pas très bien. Il fait mine d'être en pleine forme mais je le connais bien et je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est qu'une façade pour que je ne m'inquiète pas !<br>- Oui je me doute bien. Murmura Mac.  
>- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, excusez moi mais avec l'âge on devient curieux ! Il ne m'a pas dis pourquoi vous étiez séparés. Pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de ça je peux vous dire que cette situation doit beaucoup l'affecter.<br>Mac bue une gorgée et expliqua tout à Gram. Le fait qu'elle était distante avec lui, qu'elle l'avait surpris avec une autre femme, qu'il avait tenté de la reconquérir et de s'expliquer mais que sa fierté l'avait empêché de l'écouter et d'admettre qu'elle faisait une erreur. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait découvert la vérité et qu'elle avait traversée le pays pour le retrouver et lui parler. Qu'elle tenait à lui énormément. Gram l'écoutait attentivement sans dire un seul mot. Elle ne la jugeait pas, comprenant que Mac avait réalisée ses erreurs un peu trop tard mais qu'elle était prête à tout pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait et ainsi être à nouveau avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Gram prit la main de Mac.  
>- J'espère que tout s'arrangera pour tout les deux.<br>- Merci Gram. Mais…elle resta un instant silencieuse…vous connaissez Harm ! J'ai peur de sa réaction. Il ne s'attend pas à me voir et à entendre se que j'ai à lui dire.  
>- C'est vrai qu'avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout ! Mais…attendez ! Elle la regarda dans les yeux. Qu'apprêtez vous à dire à mon petit fils ? Rien de grave j'espère ?<br>- Non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dois lui annoncer qu'il est…Mac avait la gorge sèche. Elle s'était imaginée que si une grossesse arriverai Harm serai auprès d'elle et qu'il serai le premier à qui elle l'aurai dit. Mais voilà qu'elle a traversée le pays pour le voir et que trois personnes avant lui savent que Mac attend son enfant.  
>- Harm est quoi ? Demanda Gram qui s'impatientait.<br>Mac respira un bon coup.  
>- Harm est le père de l'enfant que je porte.<br>- Vous êtes enceinte ? Un large sourire était né sur le visage de Gram. Mac acquiesça. Je suis sûre que Harm reviendra vers vous. Avec l'annonce de cet enfant, j'en suis persuadée !  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne pour lui ! Et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il croie que cet enfant est une excuse pour le ramener à moi.<br>- Non, je ne pense pas !  
>- Comme vous l'avez dit : on ne peut jamais prévoir les réactions de Harm !<br>- Oui…c'est vrai ! Mais vous verrez je reste confiante.  
>Elles restèrent un long moment silencieuses. On entendit la porte se fermer et la voix de Harm résonna.<br>- Gram ? Tu es là ?  
>Mac leva brusquement la tête vers Gram. Elle vit la panique gagnée son regard. Elle lui prit la main et murmura.<br>- Ca va allez !  
>- Gram ? Il y a une valise, on a de la visite ? Demanda Harm en entrant dans la pièce.<br>Il s'arrêtât net, figé sur place à l'embrassure de la porte de la cuisine. Le cœur de Mac ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Ils restèrent simplement là, face à face à se regarder. Mac brisa enfin ce silence pesant.  
>- Harm...je…Dit elle la gorge sèche.<br>- NON ! Il passa sa main sur le visage. Je refuse de t'écouter !  
>Il fit brusquement demi tour et sortit de la pièce. Mac se leva d'un bond.<br>- HARM ! Je t'en prie ! Cria t elle.  
>Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas et partit avec la camionnette de Gram. Mac en larmes se tourna vers la vieille femme qui s'était aussi levée, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras.<br>- Ses yeux…sanglota Mac…Il ne me le pardonneras pas. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.  
>- Chut…ça va allez. Murmura Gram en caressant ses cheveux.<p>

06 : 53 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

Il était près de minuit. Gram avait mis plus de deux heures à calmer Mac. Elle lui avait préparée un repas qu'elle lui avait forcé à avaler. Pendant le repas elles ne se parlaient presque pas. Mac avait imaginée que Harm ne réagirait peut être pas bien en la voyant chez sa grand-mère. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait tellement mal. Après le repas Gram lui proposa une chambre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait rester le temps qu'elle souhaiterait. Mac avait hésitée à rester dans sa maison, Harm était son voisin de chambre et cette pensée la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Gram insista et Mac ne se sentit pas la force de se battre contre une 'Rabb'. Elle monta ses affaires dans la chambre que lui indiqua Gram et alla se coucher. Mac s'endormie rapidement mais passa une mauvaise nuit.  
>- Je t'attendais ! Dit Gram d'une voix sèche à son petit fils qui entra dans le salon.<br>Harm regarda l'endroit où Mac avait mis ses affaires quelques temps plus tôt. Il vit que l'emplacement était vide.  
>- Elle est partit ?<br>- Non !... Non Harm elle n'est pas partit ! Elle dort à l'étage !  
>Il s'apprêtât à répondre mais Gram fut plus rapide.<br>- Tu n'as rien à dire ! Je suis chez moi et j'ai le droit d'inviter qui bon me semble ! Est-ce bien clair ?  
>Harm confus, regarda aussi impressionné qu'à ses sept ans sa grand-mère. Celle-ci poursuivit.<br>- Je suis déçue par ton attitude Harm ! Elle a fait le voyage de San Diego pour te voir et te parler ! Alors écoute la ! Elle passa à coté de lui. Tu sens la fumée ! Bonne nuit mon grand et pense à se que je t'ai dis !  
>- Bonne nuit Gram.<br>Harm monta dès qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer. Il avait passé la soirée à boire des bières dans un bar et décida de prendre une douche pour éliminer les odeurs d'alcool et de fumée. Il passa devant sa chambre ainsi que celle de Mac et de Gram pour arriver à la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Il resta un long moment sous la douche. L'eau fraîche coulait sur son corps mais n'éclaircissait pas ses idées. Il avait tenté toute la soirée de savoir pourquoi Mac était venue et comment il devait réagir. « De quoi veut elle me parler ? J'ai tenté de le faire pendant un mois et elle n'a jamais répondu à aucun de mes messages. Il doit y avoir quelque chose sinon elle ne serait pas venue ! Mattie va bien je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Eh bien elle va voir se que sa fait d'être ignoré ! Elle va peut être comprendre que j'ai souffert ! Allons Harm, reprends toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de vouloir lui faire du mal ! Pourtant ça serait si simple ! » Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait froid. Harm éteignit l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se regarda dans le miroir.  
>Mac n'arrêtait pas de se tourner dans son lit. Elle s'était réveillée et n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. « Se qu'il fait chaud ! » D'un geste vif elle poussa sa couverture. « Je vais aller me rafraîchir. » Elle se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Un faible rayon de lune l'éclairait. « Je crois que c'est cette porte ». Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et s'apprêtât à prendre la poignée lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Mac se trouva nez à nez avec Harm toujours en serviette.<br>- Je …euh. Murmura Mac surprise par la présence de son époux.  
>Harm ne répondit pas. Le couloir n'étant pas large il la frôla lorsqu'il passa à coté d'elle. Tout deux furent parcourus d'un frisson à ce contact. Harm pensa qu'il avait été trop longtemps sous l'eau froide et Mac se demanda si elle ne tombait pas malade.<p>

14 : 46 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

- Bonjour Sarah ! Un café ?  
>- Bonjour Gram ! Oui merci.<br>Gram lui servit du café dans une tasse.  
>- Bien dormie ?<br>- Pas vraiment ! Je me suis levée cette nuit et j'ai croisée Harm dans le couloir. Gram la regardait, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux un 'et alors ?'. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole.  
>- Ca viendra, je suis confiante.<br>- Comment pouvez vous l'être ?  
>- J'ai des moyens d'impressionner mon petit fils !<br>Toutes deux rirent.  
>Elles finirent leur petit déjeuner et Mac aida Gram à débarrasser. Par la fenêtre Mac vit Harm devant la grange. En T-shirt il changeait une pièce à son vieil avion. Elle sourit.<br>- Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Sarah ! Dit Gram en souriant.  
>- Oui ! Nous avons fait connaissance il y a bien longtemps ! Harm m'avait dit qu'il l'avait amené ici avant notre déménagement.<br>- Il aime cet avion.  
>Toutes deux le regardèrent un instant s'afférer après l'appareil.<br>- Je dois aller en ville ! Dit Gram. Vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
>- Avec joie ! Le temps de chercher mon sac et je vous rejoins !<br>Mac couru dans la chambre prendre son sac à main et rejoint Gram devant la grange là où elle discutait avec Harm.  
>- Je pense rentrée vers une heure.<br>- Très bien, dit Harm toujours couché sous son avion rouge et jaune.  
>- Harm pourrait tu arrêter quand je te parle ?<br>Il se leva et vit Mac à coté de sa grand-mère.  
>- Sarah m'accompagne !<br>Harm acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres.  
>- A toute à l'heure ! Lança Gram.<br>Mac et elle étaient à peine à la camionnette que Harm était à nouveau couché sous son avion.  
>- Celui là alors ! Comme son père ! Gram secoua la tête.<br>Mac sourit en regardant en direction de la grange. Harm lui avait semblé très attirant avec son T-shirt blanc plein de cambouis ainsi qu'avec la trace noire qu'il avait sur la joue. « Allons, ressaisis toi ! Ne pense pas à des choses pareilles ! Il ne t'a même pas adressée la parole. »  
>Gram et Mac passèrent dans de nombreux magasins. Mac se laissa tentée par une fine robe. Elle se dit que dans quelques mois elle devrait la mettre au placard, l'été touchait à sa fin mais elle l'acheta quand même. Elles passèrent également à la bibliothèque et s'installèrent quelques minutes dans le parc. Mac se sentait bien avec Gram, elle appréciait sa compagnie et sa bonne humeur. Toutes deux discutèrent beaucoup de Harm et du futur enfant. Mac ne préférait pas dire à Gram qu'elle risquait de devoir faire face à des complications. Elle ne voulait pas atténuer la joie qu'éprouvait la vieille femme à l'idée de devenir arrière grand-mère.<br>Elles se décidèrent enfin à rentrer. Harm n'était plus à son avion. Il changeait une partie de la balustrade en bois qui était abîmée. Mac fut agréablement surprise de constater qu'il était à la fois un homme cérébral et manuel. Une deuxième facette de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment observée chez son époux. Ils mangèrent rapidement tous les trois ensembles. Mac et Harm ne se parlaient pas, ils n'échangeaient pas même un regard. Après le repas Mac décida de se promener un peu. Elle vit derrière la grange un enclos où se trouvaient deux chevaux. Elle s'adossa à la barrière et les observa. Après un moment un homme vint à coté d'elle. Il l'observait depuis des minutes mais Mac ne l'avait pas vu.  
>- Ils sont beaux n'est ce pas ?<br>- Oui !  
>- Vous voulez faire une balade ?<br>Mac se tourna vers lui. Il lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine imprégnée d'alcool.  
>- Je…non merci !<br>Elle passa à coté de lui et il lui prit le bras.  
>- Attendez mademoiselle.<br>- Lâchez moi ! Lança Mac.  
>- Allons, allons ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Juste une petite balade tout les deux !<br>- Laissez moi tranquille je vous dis NON !  
>Mac senti la colère monter en elle. Il resserra son emprise. Elle lui fit une prise de combat et celui-ci se heurta à la barrière. Il devint comme fou et se jeta sur elle. Il devait faire près du double de son poids et ses tentatives pour se débattre étaient sans conséquences.<br>- Laisses la gros porc !  
>L'homme qui avait attrapé la jambe de Mac la lâcha et fut poussé en arrière.<br>- Oh le beau Harm ! Au secours d'une belle en détresse ! Tu l'avais déjà dans ton lit celle-là ? Ah non elle te plait s'est ça !  
>- La ferme ! Lança Harm en colère.<br>Ils se sont battus sous les yeux de Mac. Harm porta le dernier coup. L'homme s'effondra sur place.  
>- Va désoûler loin d'ici John ! Dit Harm à bout de souffle.<br>Il se tourna vers Mac. Elle vit un peu de sang couler de sa lèvre et il était rouge à l'œil gauche.  
>- Ca va ? Demanda Harm d'une voix douce.<br>- Oui…merci ! Répondit Mac.  
>Harm acquiesça et partit vers la ferme. Mac le suivit de loin.<p>

05 :12 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

- Je vais me coucher, commencer le livre que j'ai cherché aujourd'hui. Harm tu devrai remettre quelque chose sur ton œil, il commence à être bleu ! Un jour j'espère que tu arrêteras de taper d'abord et discuter après.  
>Mac sourit discrètement.<br>- C'était différent Gram ! John était soul et il …  
>Harm regarda Mac qui se tenait devant lui et essuyait la vaisselle, elle ne dit rien et baissa les yeux.<br>- Qu'est se qu'il a fait au juste pour que tu te jettes sur lui ?  
>Gram aimait bien taquiner son petit fils.<br>- Il s'en est prit à Mac.  
>Mac eu un frisson dans tout son corps et leva la tête vers son époux. Harm ne l'avait plus appelée 'Mac' depuis leur mariage. Gram fronça les sourcils. Harm comprit qu'elle ne sus pas de qui il parlait.<br>- Sarah…  
>Gram regarda Mac qui acquiesça.<br>- Vous allez bien Sarah ?  
>- Oui …merci. Harm était là. Dit Mac en le regardant.<br>Gram sourit.  
>- Bon ! Eh bien… à demain les enfants.<br>- A demain grand-mère.  
>- Bonne nuit Gram.<br>La vieille femme monta. Harm et Mac se trouvaient à présent seuls à ranger la vaisselle. Seuls les bruit de porcelaine et de métal résonnaient dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis Harm s'apprêtât à partir.  
>- Attends ! Je t'en prie Harm ! Reste… tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Merci pour cette après midi.<br>- Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à une personne qui ne peut pas bien se défendre.  
>Mac remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait été furieux qu'on lui fasse du mal à ELLE mais 'à une personne qui ne peut pas bien se défendre'. Elle resta un moment silencieuse.<br>- Tu voulais que je t'écoute ! Alors ? Je t'écoute !  
>Mac soupira.<br>- Harm se n'est pas facile à dire. Et toi tu ne facilites pas la tâche !  
>- Je suis navré ! Dit Harm sur un ton ironique.<br>- Je m'excuse ! Voilà…désolée pour se que j'ai fais ou se que je n'ai pas fais !  
>- Très bien.<br>- Tu…tu n'as rien à me dire ?  
>- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser si c'est se que tu attends. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !<br>Mac le regardait décomposée.  
>- C'était ça ? La chose importante dont tu voulais me parler ?<br>- Je … Non !  
>- Alors ?<br>- Harm je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas t'excuser…je…  
>Le ton montait de plus en plus entre le couple.<br>- Tu es venue pour divorcer ? C'est ça n'est ce pas ?  
>- QUOI ?<br>Mac était à la fois étonnée et blésée par la remarque de Harm.  
>- Eh bien d'accord ! Laisse moi les papiers je les signerai et je te les enverrai.<br>- Harm…je …tu veux que l'on divorce ?  
>- C'est toi qui le veux apparemment ! Il désigna la main de Mac. Tu ne portes plus ton alliance et tu as traversée tout le pays pour m'annoncer une nouvelle importante ! Tu n'en as pas parlé à Mattie en avançant l'argument que c'était entre toi et moi !<br>Mac était sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire se qui était en train se passer. « Comment Harm pourrai croire que je veuille me séparer définitivement de lui. Peut être qu'il ne m'aime plus. » Face au silence de Mac, Harm conclu qu'il avait fait le bon résonnement. Il enleva son alliance et la posa sur la table.  
>- S'il te plait ! Pars dès demain !<br>- Harm non…je… Nous n'avons pas finis de parler !  
>- Si, je crois que c'est fini. Adieux Sarah.<br>Il sortit et Mac entendit les roues de la camionnette sur le gravillon de l'allée. Elle était restée là, silencieuse à essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle avait perdue Harm. Mac s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un tel état. « Ca ne peut pas être fini ! Je ne veux pas le croire. Harm, j'aurais tout quitté pour toi. Tu ne m'aimes plus. Je n'élèverai pas cet enfant avec toi ! » Ses yeux tristes se posèrent sur l'alliance de Harm. Elle la fit glisser entre ses doigts. « -Vous êtes en vie Sarah, ne laissez pas filer la chance de vivre avec l'homme que vous aimez, pensez à ce petit être qui vit en vous et qui a besoin de l'amour de ses deux parents. » Mac sourit en repensant à cette parole de Max dans l'avion. « Je dois me battre ! Il doit savoir pour notre enfant. » Elle glissa l'alliance dans sa poche et sortit sur le perron pour attendre l'arrivée de Harm.  
>Il y avait juste quelques petites lumières perdues dans la plaine. Mac se coucha sur la balancelle en bois et regarda la reine de la nuit et ses milles diamants. Elle se rappela qu'une nuit dans le désert Afghan elle avait vu ses même pierres brillantes dans le ciel. Les bras et le corps de Harm l'avaient réchauffée de l'air glacial des nuits du désert. Elle repensa à ce souvenir inoubliable et s'endormie.<br>Harm rentra enfin, détruit par la nouvelle de leur divorce. « Cette fois je la laisse partir ! Je n'ai pas sus la rendre heureuse ! Quel idiot ! » Il s'apprêtât à rentrer dans la maison lorsqu'il vit le corps de Mac sur la balancelle. Il s'approcha doucement et lui posa délicatement une couverture qui se trouvait sur la chaise à coté. Un rayon de lune frappait son délicat visage.  
>- Tu es tellement belle Sarah. Je t'aime ; murmura Harm. Pardon, pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur, qu'importe si il est loin de moi…Adieux mon ange.<br>Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Harm resta encore un moment à la regarder dormir puis il rentra.

16 : 19 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

- S'il vous plait Gram ! Je dois voir à tout prix Harm ! Mac avait lancée ça en entrant à toute vitesse dans la cuisine. Je suis allée voir dans la grange mais il n'y était pas !  
>- Je suis désolée Sarah mais il n'est pas ici ! Il est chez les Sarkins. Devant le regard interrogateur de Mac elle poursuivit. C'est la ferme voisine. La fête d'automne se déroule chez eux cette année. Harm est partit aider à la préparation.<br>- Où est cette ferme ?  
>- Nous sommes passée devant en rentrant de la ville. A deux kilomètres au Nord.<br>- Merci.  
>Mac courue dans sa chambre. Dans la rapidité, elle prit se qui lui tomba sous la main, elle mit la robe qu'elle avait achetée un jour plus tôt. L'alliance de Harm tomba de la poche de son Jeans. Mac la posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle descendit et demanda la camionnette à Gram. Elle se rendit chez les Sarkins. Ne sachant pas où trouver Harm elle demanda à une femme qui accrochait des guirlandes lumineuses.<br>- Excusez moi je cherche Harmon Rabb ! Harm.  
>- Harm ? Mon Harm ?<br>Elle descendit de l'escabeau.  
>- Pardon ? Demanda Mac croyant avoir mal entendue.<br>- Je suis bête bien sûr que c'est mon Harm ! Il n'en existe pas beaucoup comme lui. Elle ria.  
>Mac, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Elle se dit que cette femme avait bien fait d'être descendue plus tôt sinon elle s'en serait chargée personnellement.<br>- Mais qu'est se que vous lui voulez ?  
>- C'est personnel ! Répliqua Mac.<br>- Harm ? Cria la jeune femme. Harm qui se trouvait plus loin, une bière à la main plaisantant avec d'autres, se retourna. Quelqu'un est là pour toi !  
>Il les rejoignit.<br>- Qu'est se qu'il y a ? Demanda Harm en regardant Mac.  
>- Je ne sais pas elle veux te parler ! Tu la connais ? Harm acquiesça. Bon eh bien je vous laisse ! Tu me rejoins après Harm ? Dit elle avec un sourire au lèvres.<br>Mac regardait Harm dans les yeux, il semblait gêné.  
>- Je…Rentre à San Diego ce soir ! Tu auras les papiers dès que possible ! Dit Mac sur un ton sec. Va rejoindre ton amie ! Tu ne voudrais pas la faire attendre !<br>Mac fit demi tour.  
>- Sarah ! Cria Harm.<br>Elle ne se retourna pas, comme lui l'avait fais. Mac ne réalisait pas bien se qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait acceptée que Harm sorte définitivement de sa vie. S'est le cœur lourd et aux bords des larmes qu'elle prit le chemin de la maison de Gram.  
>Mac estima que cette petite danse devait se terminer. Elle en souffrait trop. Elle rentrerait le soir même pour San Diego. Arrivée à la ferme elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit ours blanc qu'elle avait achetée en arrivant à Belleville. Elle prit un stylo et une feuille et écrivit. Elle devait dire à Harm qu'il allait être père. Même si il ne voulait plus d'elle dans sa vie, elle estima qu'il devait savoir. Elle ne voulait pas le priver du bonheur de voir grandir son enfant. Elle hésita un moment devant la feuille blanche, ne sachant quoi écrire. Puis les mots virent tout seuls.<p>

' _Harm.  
>Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serai partit. Sache que je ne regrette aucun instant passé à tes cotés. Le destin nous a fait nous rencontrer, il nous a unis et nous sépares. Mais avant que je ne m'envole loin de toi il faut que tu sache se que je n'arrivais pas à te dire.<br>Harm tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et tu m'as donné un petit miracle. Je le porte en moi. Quoiqu'il arrive sache qu'il est né de notre amour.  
>Garde ton alliance dans un tiroir si tu le veux ou débarrasses toi en. Je n'en ai pas besoin je garde mes propres souvenirs.<br>Adieux Pilote_

Sarah'

Elle plia la lettre et la mis dans une petite enveloppe, elle y glissa également l'alliance de Harm. Ensuite elle fit sa valise. Mac chercha Gram dans toute la maison mais ne la trouva nulle part. Elle posa sa valise dans la cuisine et vit l'avion de Harm dans la grange.  
>Elle sourit en caressant la carrosserie brillante.<br>- J'espère que toi il t'aimera toujours ! Sur l'aile elle déposa l'enveloppe et le petit ours puis sortit.  
>- Vous partez ? Demanda Gram lorsque Mac entra à nouveau dans la cuisine.<br>- Oui Gram ! Je ne peux plus le retenir auprès de moi.  
>- Et pour l'enfant ? Vous lui avez dit ?<br>- Je n'ai pas pus. Mais je lui ai annoncée dans une lettre que j'ai mise sur le Stearman.  
>- Sarah vous êtes sûre que s'est se que vous voulez ?<br>- Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant avant que nous souffrions tout les deux de trop.  
>Gram acquiesça.<br>- Restez au moins pour le déjeuner ! S'il vous plait Sarah ne me refusez pas ça !  
>- D'accord. Dit Mac en souriant, elle était touchée par la réaction de la vieille femme.<br>- Merci Sarah.  
>- Non merci à vous ! Merci pour tout Gram !<br>Mac et Gram préparent le déjeuner et s'installèrent. Pendant tout le repas Gram essayait de convaincre Mac de rester encore mais elle refusa. Elle appela un taxi prit ses affaires et emprunta l'allée de gravillons jusqu'au grand tilleul. Gram la serra dans ses bras.  
>- Au revoir Gram ! Harm a de la chance de vous avoir !<br>- Au revoir Sarah.  
>Elles se séparèrent et Mac s'apprêtât à rentrer dans le taxi.<br>- ATTENDS ! Cria une voix d'homme. Elle se retourna et Harm arriva en courant. Ne pars pas !  
>- Harm je…<br>- Je crois que tu voulais me parler ! Il sortit la lettre de la poche arrière de son Jeans. S'il te plaît !  
>Mac était sans voix, ne sachant comment réagir.<br>- Merci monsieur mais c'est une erreur ! Elle ne part plus ! Dit Gram en souriant au chauffeur.  
>- Très bien je… Dit Mac en se dirigeant vers Harm.<br>- Non attends ! Coupa Ham. Pas ici. Nous serrons plus tranquille pour parler seuls à seuls !  
>Il se tourna et un homme amena les cheveux sellés que Mac avait vus le jour précédant dans l'enclos. Elle acquiesça. Gram lui prit sa valise et Harm l'aida à monter sur la selle. Le fait qu'elle portait une robe compliquait un peu la tâche. Tout deux partirent au trot dans la plaine sous le regard bienveillant de Gram.<br>Ils ne parlaient pas. Mac savourait cet instant avec lui, elle était bien et soulagé qu'il l'a retenue. Même si leur relation ne s'arrangerait pas elle était heureuse de pouvoir encore passer quelques instants à ses cotés. Elle lui jeta des regards discrets. « Est-ce qu'il a bien compris se que je lui ai écris ? » Se demanda Mac. Elle sentie une goutte sur sa main, puis une autre et encore une autre.  
>- Suis moi ! Cria Harm.<br>A présent il pleuvait des cordes. Ils partirent au galop pendant cinq minutes environ. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une grange perdue dans la plaine verdoyante. Ils descendirent de cheval et se réfugièrent dedans avec eux. Harm les attacha.

22 : 13 GMT  
>Une grange<br>Pennsylvanie

Il pleuvait beaucoup, Harm et Mac était trempés de la tête aux pieds. Le fin tissu de la robe claire chargée d'eau ne cachait rien du corps de Mac et se dessinaient sous celui-ci les reliefs des dentelles de ses sous-vêtements. Harm retira son T-Shirt.  
>- Tu devrais l'enlever !<br>Mac le regarda et il sourit.  
>- Allons tu as peur que je regarde ? Tu t'es déshabillée plus d'une fois devant moi Sarah !<br>Elle ne bougea pas. Lui, enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il la regarda.  
>- Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! C'est toi que sa regardes si tu tombes malade ! La pluie n'est pas prête de s'arrêter !<br>Mac admit qu'il avait raison. Elle regarda l'eau tomber.  
>- Tiens.<br>Il lui tendit timidement une couverture qui se trouvait dans la grange. Mac la prit. Elle enleva sa robe trempée et s'enroula dedans. Harm, bien qu'apparemment occupé à mettre à l'aise les chevaux, ne perdit pas une miette de la scène, s'avouant une fois de plus qu'il la trouvait superbe.  
>- Au moins nous sommes au calme pour parler ! Se décida enfin Mac.<br>Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Harm la rejoint. Ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, sans se regarder.  
>- Harm…j'étais venue ici pour une seule chose ! Je reconnais que j'ai fais une erreur ! J'aurai dus t'écouter et te faire confiance.<br>Harm sourit.  
>- Moi aussi ! Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai voulu de faire souffrir, comme j'ai souffert.<br>- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que l'on se sépare définitivement ? Lui demanda Mac en se tournant vers lui.  
>- Qu'est se que tu veux toi ?<br>Elle soupira.  
>- Arrêter ce petit jeu ! J'ai l'impression que nous faisons que nous croiser. Lorsque l'un avance, l'autre recul ! Je veux te savoir heureux ! Qu'importe si tu rentres avec moi ou non !<br>- Tu aurais dus dire 'nous' ! J'ai lu plusieurs fois ta lettre pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
>Ils se regardèrent un long moment.<br>- Harm je ne t'empêcherai jamais de faire parti de la vie de notre enfant. Saches que tu pourras le voir quand tu le souhaites ! Tu m'as offert le bonheur de porter un être dans mon corps alors je ne vais pas t'interdire le bonheur d'être père.  
>- Alors c'était ça ?<br>- Oui ! J'étais venu t'annoncer que je suis enceinte !  
>- 'Le petit miracle' c'est notre enfant ?<br>Pour toute réponse elle fit un mouvement de tête. Il lui accorda son plus beau sourire et lui caressa doucement sa joue.  
>- Sarah …je. Harm se trouvait à quelques centimètres.<br>- Harm ! Mac s'éloigna. Ne fais pas ça pour lui ! Tu sais se que je t'ais dis et…  
>Il posa son index sur sa bouche et s'approcha à nouveau de son visage.<br>- Je rentre à San Diego parce que je t'aime ! Il resta silencieux à regarder les yeux de son épouse. Je vous aime Sarah Rabb ainsi que le petit être que vous portez !  
>Mac sourit. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.<br>- Pardon …Murmura Mac.  
>Harm l'embrassa tendrement.<br>- Tu m'as manqué !  
>- Je suis là ; murmura Harm en l'encerclant de ses bras puissants.<br>Mac baissa la tête et prit les mains de Harm dans les siennes. Elle les passa sous la couverture et les posa sur son ventre en dessous de son nombril. Elle leva la tête et regarda Harm.  
>- Notre petit miracle. Murmura t-elle avant de l'embrasser.<br>Harm répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent un instant à bout de souffle.  
>- Attends pour Angelina je…<br>- Ne parlons plus de ça !  
>- Mais…<br>- Je t'aime Harm ! Murmura Mac.  
>Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son époux qui fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. La couverture tomba. Mac en sous-vêtements attira Harm contre le mur en planches. Elle se trouvait à présent entre le mur et le corps puissant et bouillonnant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle laissait voyager ses mains sur son torse tout en faisant danser sa langue avec celle de Harm. Mac arriva à la boucle du Jeans de Harm et s'apprêtât à l'ouvrir.<br>- Attends ! Dit Harm à bout de souffle.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il n'y aucun risque pour l'enfant ?  
>- Harm je suis enceinte de tout juste un mois et demi !<br>- Non je parlais de…  
>- Quoi de sexe ? Dit Mac en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas.<br>- Mais avec les problèmes que tu as …  
>- Tant qu'on y va doucement il n'y a pas de problème pour le moment. J'ai la bénédiction du médecin.<br>Harm sourit.  
>- Je serai doux ! Promis !<br>Mac ria. Tout en embrassant Harm à pleine bouche elle ouvrit son Jeans et le descendit.

01 :18 GMT  
>Une grange<br>Pennsylvanie

Harm et Mac étaient couchés, enlacés sur une motte de foin. Mac frissonna.  
>- Tu as froid ?<br>- Un peu, murmura Mac à l'oreille de son amant.  
>- Attends je vais chercher la couverture.<br>Harm se leva et ramassa la couverture qu'avait laissée tomber Mac plus tôt. Il se recoucha à coté d'elle et recouvrit leur deux corps nus. Mac se blottit dans ses bras.  
>- Quel gentleman ! Merci. Dit Mac en souriant.<br>Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front qui se trouvait à la hauteur de son menton. Il faisait danser avec le bout de ses doigts quelques mèches de ses cheveux foncés .De l'autre main il caressait délicatement son ventre. Ils ne parlaient pas, savourant ce moment privilégier ensembles.  
>- Je voudrai faire quelque chose, murmura Harm.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Redresse toi ! Mac le regarda étonnée. Allez Marine !<br>Mac sourit et s'assit. Harm enleva délicatement les cheveux qu'elle avait dans la nuque et il ouvrit sa chaîne. Il sortit sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance puis la referma.  
>- Il me semble avoir vu ça tout à l'heure !<br>- Mm tu as regardé ?  
>Ils se sont souris. Mac se recoucha sur son torse. Il lui prit doucement la main gauche et les lui passa.<br>- Voilà madame Rabb !  
>Mac l'embrassa tendrement.<br>- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas la tienne ! Murmura Mac sur ses lèvres.  
>- Oui mais moi je l'ai ! Il se pencha et saisit son Jeans qui avait atterrit non loin. Il sortit l'anneau en argent de sa poche. Mac s'en empara et la passa au doigt de son époux.<br>- Voilà monsieur Rabb !  
>Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment.<br>- Harm, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose !  
>- Encore ? Il sourit.<br>- J'ai un peu peur.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Pour notre enfant ! On m'a prévenu que se sera une grossesse difficile ! Je risque de le perdre ! Tu comprends je ne veux pas aimer un être qui partira avant moi. C'est horrible parce que dès que j'ai appris son existence je l'ai aimé et je ne veux pas le perdre et…  
>- Hey…hey! Calme toi! Elle était au bord des larmes. Il caressa sa joue. Tu te rappelles de la promesse que je t'ai faite le lendemain de notre mariage ? Je t'ai promis que nous aurons un enfant ensembles. Il ira bien et toi aussi ! Je t'ai dis que je ferai tout pour ça ! Tu vas connaître le bonheur d'élever notre enfant ! Les nuits sans sommeil, les couches, les entraînements de Football…<br>- Pas si vite Rabb ! Elle s'assit. Je compte bien que tu m'aides ! Tu était là pour la conception alors tu as intérêt à assurer derrière ! Elle ria et Harm aussi. Et puis le Football ? Attends qui te dit que se sera un garçon ?  
>- Ca ne peut être qu'un garçon !<br>- Oh et un bon argument je vous pris Maître ?  
>- Eh bien votre Honneur je n'ai pas de preuve tangible mais un garçon me semble la meilleure des choses ! Etant donné qu'il y a fort longtemps j'en ai discuté avec sa mère, il était prévu qu'il aurait son physique. Il se trouve qu'étant le plus bel enfant, il ne pourrait que ressembler à la plus belle des femmes !<br>Mac sourit et s'approcha doucement de son visage.  
>- Ce n'est pas un argument ça ! Murmura t elle à quelques centimètres.<br>- Ah non ? Qu'est ce que s'est Colonel ?  
>- Mm…je dirais que sa ressemble à un compliment !<br>- Vraiment ?  
>- Oui !<br>- Mais voyons, je ne me permettrai pas Madame ! Ce serait une offense à la cour !  
>- Je pense qu'il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur Maître ! A condition de faire amende honorable !<br>- Et qu'elle est ma sanction Madame ?  
>- A vous de trouver !<br>Mac était couchée sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fit renaître la passion qu'ils avaient tout les deux laissée de coté trop longtemps.

03 :11 GMT  
>Une grange<br>Pennsylvanie

- Hey…réveilles toi mon ange !  
>Harm murmurait doucement à l'oreille de Mac. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était assis à coté d'elle habillé.<br>- Il faut partir, la pluie s'est arrêtée et la nuit va tomber.  
>Mac fit entendre un léger gémissement. Harm l'embrassa doucement.<br>- Habille toi.  
>- Oui…elle se mit sur ses coudes et regarda autour d'elle…tu as vu ma …<br>Harm lui tendit sa culotte. Elle se balançait au bout de ses doigts, un sourire complice illuminait son visage.  
>- Merci !<br>Mac se ré habilla pendant que Harm s'occupait des chevaux.  
>- On peut y aller ? Demanda Harm.<br>- Oui allons y !  
>Elle goûtât encore une fois à ses lèvres avant de monter en selle. Tout les deux galopèrent, le cœur léger en direction de la ferme de Gram.<p>

21 :03 GMT  
>Domicile des Sarkins<br>Pennsylvanie

Harm et Mac étaient passés rapidement chez Gram pour se changer et ils filèrent directement à la ferme voisine pour 'la fête d'Automne'.  
>Une chanteuse locale commençait une chanson de Whitney Houston. Harm et Mac arrivèrent à cet instant main dans la main. Lorsque Gram les vit elle eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harm s'arrêtât sous une guirlande rouge et jaune.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Tu entends cette chanson ? Murmura Harm à l'oreille de son épouse.<br>- Oui ! C'est la chanson du film 'Bodyguard'. Elle raconte qu'elle l'aimera toujours même si il se trouve loin d'elle. Elle lui souhaite d'être heureux et que même si elle retombe amoureuse un jour il restera toujours dans son cœur.  
>- Eh bien j'ai assisté aux répétitions.<br>Mac se tourna vers lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.  
>- Cette chanson m'a fait penser à toi. Les paroles exprimaient se que je ressentait. J'étais venu ici pour tenter de t'oublier et à chaque instant je pensais à toi ! Je fermais les yeux et je voyais ton visage, ton sourire. Lorsque le vent bougeait les feuilles je croyais entendre ta voix, ton rire ! J'avais avec moi un de tes foulards sur lequel je pouvais sentir ton parfum. Je n'ai jamais crus que l'on pouvait aimer autant quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Je t'aime Sarah, avec tout se que je possède ; mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Je t'appartiens car je ne vis que pour toi. Je me serai éteint si j'avais dus te perdre.<br>La voix de Harm n'était qu'un murmure mais Mac avait tout entendu. Elle resta silencieuse à ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Harm lui avait déclaré son amour de manière plus ou moins maladroite mais cette déclaration fut la plus belle et la plus touchante qu'elle eu entendu. Son regard se perdit dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Après un moment elle s'avança doucement et l'embrassa tendrement.  
>- Je t'aime Harm !<br>La chanson prit fin et ils s'assirent à coté de Gram heureuse de les voir réconciliés. Elle regarda Mac.  
>- Il sait ? Demanda Gram en souriant.<br>Mac sourit et acquiesça. Elle se tourna vers Harm.  
>- Oui…Je sais ! Il embrassa la main de Mac qu'il tenait dans la sienne.<br>Ils passèrent une longue soirée à rire et à discuter avec les autres invités. Vint l'heure de partir et ils rentrèrent tout les trois.  
>- Bonne nuit les tourtereaux, dit Gram en entrant dans la maison.<br>Ils sourirent.  
>- Bonne nuit, dirent ils à l'unisson.<br>Harm s'apprêtât à suivre sa grand-mère mais Mac lui prit le bras.  
>- Attends, restons un peu ici tout les deux !<br>Harm s'exécuta. Mac s'assit sur l'herbe verte et Harm en fit de même. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
>- Tu vois les étoiles ?<br>- Oui elles sont superbes !  
>- On pourrait se perdre rien qu'à les regarder.<br>- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?  
>- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?<br>- Sarah…  
>Elle soupira.<br>- Harm je dois rentrer demain !  
>- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Le travail ?<br>- Une affaire nous est tombée dessus ! Jennifer m'a laissée des messages.  
>- Très bien ! Dit Harm d'un ton amer.<br>Elle le regarda, il fixait le ciel. Mac passa ses jambes au dessus de celles de Harm et caressa sa joue.  
>- Harm je te promets que je ne ferai aucune heure supplémentaire ! Je déjeunerai le plus possible avec toi ! Nos week-ends seront consacrés aux ballades, aux câlins et aux grasses matinées !<br>Harm sourit devant l'énergie qu'avait Mac pour se défendre alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot.  
>- Ma carrière ne va pas détruire la vie de famille que nous allons construire, je le refuse.<br>- Très bien…  
>- Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?<br>- Si…il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres…si je te crois ! Puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Allons nous coucher !  
>- Où ? Dans ma chambre ou la tienne ? demanda Mac en souriant.<br>- Laquelle est la plus près ? Demanda Harm entre deux baisers.  
>- La tienne.<br>- Allons pour la mienne ! Je refuse de passer une nuit de plus sans te sentir près de moi !  
>Ils se levèrent et Harm porta Mac jusque dans sa chambre.<p>

15 :48 GMT  
>Domicile de Gram<br>Pennsylvanie

Harm descendit sa valise et celle de Mac dans le salon. Il les posa l'une à coté de l'autre. Ensuite il rejoignit Gram dans la cuisine.  
>- Alors vous repartez ? Demanda sa grand-mère.<br>- Oui.  
>- Dommage que vous ne restez pas encore un peu avec moi.<br>- Sarah doit rentrer pour le travail Gram ! Elle a des responsabilités et des obligations.  
>- Je vois que tu en as pris conscience.<br>Harm sourit.  
>- Oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle occupait un poste important auquel on ne peut pas toujours faire se que l'on veut. Au fait tu sais où elle est ?<br>- Oui au téléphone …elle désigna Mac qui faisait les cents pas dehors, suspendu à son portable.  
>Harm sortit la rejoindre.<br>- …Oui Jennifer ! Bien … je serai là demain matin …Mm je vois… Dites lui que je m'occupe de tout quand je rentre ! Oui demain ! Au revoir Jennifer !  
>Elle raccrocha.<br>Harm s'approcha d'elle et la regarda inquiet.  
>- Tout va bien ?<br>Elle posa son front contre le sien.  
>- Rien de plus important que nous deux !<br>Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.  
>- Notre vol est dans 68 minutes Harm !<br>Ils se séparèrent, Harm regarda son avion dans la grange.  
>- Tu veux lui dire au revoir ? Je peux vous laisser en tête à tête si tu veux !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Non viens !<br>Il l'entraîna dans la grange. Harm caressa la tôle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'aile où il prit l'ours blanc que Mac avait posé là. Il se tourna vers son épouse.  
>- Lorsque nous reviendrons ici notre enfant sera né !<br>Il plaça l'ours sur le fauteuil du pilote. Il redescendit de l'appareil et se mit derrière Mac. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle plaça ses mains sur celles de son mari et ferma les yeux. Harm quant à lui regardait le Stearman.  
>- Tu portais une robe bleu non ?<br>- Quand ?  
>- Ce soir là…Il y a un mois et demi !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Tu ne te rappelles que de la couleur de la robe ?<br>- OH non ! Mais c'était parce que je me demandais de quand ça datait ! Et cette nuit là je crois me rappeler que tu portais une robe bleue.  
>- Oui elle était bleue et c'était bien cette nuit là !<br>Harm embrassa les cheveux de Mac.  
>- On rentre chez nous ? Murmura Harm.<br>- Oui rentrons chez nous !  
>Tout deux regagnèrent la maison de Gram et ressortirent de l'autre coté avec leurs affaires. Gram les accompagna dans l'allée jusqu'à la barrière où le taxi arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. A coté du grand tilleul Harm sortit son canif.<br>- Viens, je dois encore faire un petit quelque chose !  
>Mac le suivit.<br>Il inscrit dans l'écorce un 'S' et un 'H' pour les initiales de leur couple. En dessous Mac vit celles des parents de Harm et presque au pied de l'arbre celles de ses grand parents.  
>Lorsque Harm eu fini il s'adressa à Mac.<br>- Mon père me disait toujours qu'un jour viendra où j'inscrirai dans cette écorce l'amour que j'aurai pour la femme de ma vie ! A présent c'est fait !  
>Mac sourit et l'embrassa. Une voiture klaxonna interrompant leur moment de douceur. Ils rejoignirent Gram qui les avait attendue dans l'allée. Harm mit les valises dans le coffre.<br>- Au revoir Sarah ! J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance !  
>- Au revoir Gram ! Moi aussi j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer.<br>Elles s'embrassèrent.  
>- Au revoir mon grand ! Elle embrassa Harm qui les avait rejoint. Prends bien soin de Sarah !<br>- Au revoir grand-mère, promis je ferai très attention à elle !  
>- Vous me promettez de venir quand l'enfant sera né ?<br>Le couple sourit.  
>- Oui ne t'inquiète pas nous viendront te présenter ton arrière petit fils !<br>- …Ou petite fille, corrigea Mac.  
>- Au revoir mes enfants !<br>Harm et Mac montèrent dans le taxi et rejoignirent le petit aérodrome de l'autre coté de la ville pour prendre un avion jusqu'à l'aéroport de Harrisburg où ils prenaient un vol pour San Diego.

FIN


End file.
